KND in the TDI
by Icewhip
Summary: A TDI-KND crossover. When #1 crash lands on the beach of Camp Wawankawa, things start getting complicated when he finds out that some of the campers are ex-operatives. Rated Teen just in case, but should be fine. 100% user friendly! Drama guaranteed!
1. Misson 1

**(A/N)Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Codename: Kids Next Door, or… any T.V. show for that matter.**

**Alright. This is my first cross-over story, and like I said, there will be lots of drama. And when I say lots, I mean LOTS! This story is going to be soaked in drama! It's gonna reek of drama. It's gonna have drama dripping off it! Drama drama drama DRAMA!!! Alright I think that's it……………wait, one more: DRRRRRRAAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAA!**

**Now, this is a crossover from another cartoon called "Codename: Kids Next Door". I understand that not everybody who watches "Total Drama Island" watches "Codename: Kids Next Door" (just like not everyone who watches KND watches TDI). I would tell you to watch episodes to become more familiar, but the problem is that, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find a place that showed them. You can find some stuff about the show on Wikipedia****, as well as just "Googling" it. But for those of you who don't want to do that, I'll be as user friendly as I can. If at any time you have any questions, just send me a message (if you don't know how, just click my name at the top of the page. That will send you to my profile where you will find an envelope with the words "send message" See? I'm user friendly!)**

**This first chapter doesn't really get into the KND aspect yet, so I'll just give you the low-down in the next chapter. Sound savvy? Awesome! Let's get started:**

The competition for the one hundred thousand dollars was over, and the winner chosen. After Owen was given the final marshmallow, everyone went to their respective cabins (according to their former teams) and went to spend their last night at Camp Wawanakwa. Just as Gwen was getting ready to go to sleep, she glanced out the window and something caught her eye.

"Hey guys, look! A shooting star!" she said. All the Screaming Gopher girls gathered around the window to see.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Lindsay as she watched the light streak across the sky.

"Yeah, that _is_ pretty cool!" said Heather.

Suddenly, Bridgette burst through the door, wearing her light blue PJ's and white slippers. She had a big smile on her face. "Have you guys seen the shooting star?"

"Uh-huh! It's so cool!" answered Beth, "Did the girls in your cabin see it?"

"Yeah, but the guys saw it first. They came over to our side and told us." Bridgette walked over to the group of six girls and stared at the shooting star. "It sure is wonderful." Said Bridgette quietly.

Everyone sighed in agreement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, everyone packed their bags and retired to the mess hall to relax and say their last goodbyes.

**Leshawna**

Leshawna was talking to Gwen about the competition, and more specifically, about Trent.

"So are you and Trent alright?" asked Leshawna.

"Totally! He and I are gonna meet up after the show. It's funny, but after all the stuff about Heather, I still can't stay mad at him. It's as if I've known him forever, but for the first time."

Leshawna closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I wish I felt like that."

"Well, what about Harold?"

"Well actually, I'm not so sure it's gonna work out."

"Aww. What happened?"

Nothing really. And Harold's sweet and all, but after some thought, I think it would be best if we were just friends." Admitted Leshawna. "I just don't know how I'm gonna tell Harold."

"Tell me what?" said Harold's voice behind her.

Leshawna stood up and turned around and saw the tall, skinny red-head standing there. Leshawna faced Gwen and said, "Hey Gwen? Do you mind―"

Gwen held up her hand, stopping Leshawna. "Oh, say no more, Leshawna. I understand. I'm gonna go talk to Trent." Gwen got up and walked away, leaving Leshawna and Harold alone.

Leshawna took a deep breath and faced Harold, "Harold, I think we need to have a talk."

Suddenly, the smile that was on Harold's face melted away. He looked down with disappointment. "Oh, I think I understand."

"Harold, it's not that I don't like you. You are the sweetest white boy I've ever met. I think it would be best for our relationship if we just forgot about the whole night on the dock."

Harold just looked to the floor for a moment, then up at her. "I guess I understand. But can I still talk to you? 'Cause I still think you're a really cool person."

"Of course, Harold. You and me are like this." Leshawna crossed her fingers.

"Cool." Said Harold, "Uh, I guess I'll see you later. You got my number, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to call you up soon." Said Leshawna as she gave Harold a goodbye hug.

**Gwen**

When Gwen left Leshawna to have a private moment with Harold, she made a bee line for Trent, who was over by the opposite wall talking with Owen.

Gwen made her way over to him just in time to hear Owen say, "I'm gonna go talk to a few other people. I'll see you later!"

"Alright, I'll see you at the yacht party!" Said Trent as Owen walked away. It was then he noticed Gwen. "Oh, hey there, Gwen! How are you doin'? See that shooting star last night?"

Gwen nodded, "It was really beautiful!"

"Yeah, it sorta reminded me of you." Said Trent. Gwen white face turned a shade of pink at the complement. Trent then gave a subtle laugh.

"What?" said Gwen, noticing the laugh.

"I was just thinking that it was a little surprising that the star didn't fall out of the sky and onto my head, you know?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

Trent smiled and cocked one eye brow, "What, you haven't noticed? I'm not exactly the luckiest guy around here. It first started we all fell into the lake during the promo picture. Of course, everyone else had to put up with it, so I sorta let that one go. But then, after that, in the entirety of the show, I've had Owen swan dive onto my head, saw Owen butt naked, got pelted with dodge balls, got pushed off the stage, had Heather spit orange juice in my face, got chased off by a mime and looked like a jerk for leaving you buried alive, and ending up canoe partners with Lindsay and Beth instead of you." Gwen blushed again and smiled, "Not to mention walking right into a pit of quicksand, getting a crate of oranges thrown on my head, having Lindsay accidentally poison me with death sushi and getting mouth to mouth resuscitation by chef, getting pushed out of a plane, landing face first in the sand when I fell from over 5,000 feet, puked multiple times, embarrassed myself on global T.V. when I called DJ 'mama' and sucked my thumb, getting the skunk jump torture which was the only one that lasted all day, and the entire 'kissing Heather' thing. And then I always felt like I was jinxing everyone else, like Owen and Cody splashing you with water when they jumped in the lake, or our team spending the camp out challenge in a tree, or getting our team chased by monster beavers and gigantic birds, or Eva coming back onto the show, or―"

"Okay, that's enough!" said Gwen.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was ranting a little." Said Trent.

"Well, yeah, but you are not a jinx. You are one of the coolest guys I've ever met and… I really like you."

Trent smiled, "I'm so lucky I met a girl as awesome as you."

"Aww, Trent."

**Courtney**

Courtney, meanwhile, was talking with Bridgette.

"So, I'm thinking of just hanging out at my uncles surf shack until―" suddenly, Bridgette was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey Bridgette." Said Geoff.

"Oh, hey Geoff." Bridgette smiled.

Courtney giggled and said, "I think I'll let you two have a moment. See you later, Bridge."

Courtney left them alone and made her way to the other side of the room. It was there that she was met by a familiar face."

"Hey princess! How you doin'?"

"Oh, hi Duncan." Said Courtney a little annoyed, by happy to see him, "I thought I told you not to call me Princess."

"And I thought I told you that I don't do what I'm told." Duncan shot back.

Courtney smiled, and then turned away when she started to blush. When her face finally turned tan again, she faced him. She took a deep breath and said, "Hey Duncan?"

"Yes?" he said with a satisfied smile in his face.

Courtney couldn't help but turn red again. "About what I said, you know, about you not being my type…"

"I'm listening." Duncan urged, still smiling.

Courtney gave a giggle. She knew he knew what was coming. She sighed and said, "Well, maybe I really don't have a solid _type_. And maybe… if you want… we could… I dunno…"

"Go out?" Duncan finished. Courtney turned an even deeper shade of red. She put her hands behind her back, looked at him, smiled, and nodded her head.

Duncan's smirk grew even wider. "Well, alright. I'm not dating anyone else right now, so I'll let you go out with me."

"Duncan! You're such a pig!" Courtney shot. But she couldn't help but smile after she said it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a solid kiss on his lips.

**Izzy**

When Izzy was done talking with Owen, she found Leshawna, who had apparently finished talking with Harold. Izzy walked over to her.

"Hey Leshawna!" shouted Izzy.

"Oh, Hey Izzy. You and Owen got the whole 'psycho killer' thing sorted out?"

"Uh-huh! At first I was really angry at him, but then I said I would forgive him if he agreed that the next time we were faced with a psychotic murderer, that I would get to push _him_ in front of me and he wouldn't get mad. He said that it was okay with him and me and him are gonna get together and go out. We are so a couple now. Are you and Harold gonna get together?" Izzy inhaled deeply after finishing what she had to say in one breath.

Leshawna waited for Izzy's deep breathing to subside before she spoke, "Well, actually, me and Harold just broke up."

"Aww what happened?" suddenly, Izzy gave a huge gasp, "Did he push _you_ in front of a psycho killer? Oh my gosh! That would be such a coincidence! Especially if it was just chef Hatchet again and then you got all mad at him and he―"

"Izzy! Nothing happened. I just thought it would be best if we just stayed friends, that's all."

"Oooooohhhhhh, that's all! Well, anyway Leshawna, I hope that we can be friends too. Even you and everyone got all mad at me for losing the canoe challenge and stuff. Ahahaha. That was funny. You guys were all like mad, and I was all like 'Sheesh, take a pill!' and you guys were like―"

"IZZY!" Leshawna had to stop her wild ranting again, "Well, yeah sure. We can hang out I guess. But when we do, try not to set anything in fire or anything, okay?"

"Okay sure!" Izzy had a big crazy smile on her face, "Here's my E-mail and my cell number." Izzy gave Leshawna a piece of paper, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Leshawna nodded, "Yeah, see you soon."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Just as everyone was about to leave, the sound of a huge crash filled the air.

"What was that?" said Gwen.

"It sounded like something crashed outside!" said DJ.

"Let's go see what it was." Said Geoff as he left the mess hall. All the other campers followed, along with Chris who was in the mess hall with the campers.

What they were met with was a big surprise. At first they expected a van or Chris's airplane or something. But what they found was even more amazing.

"Is that… a spaceship?" said Bridgette.

And in fact it was. The large, red monstrosity had crash landed on the beach. The nose of the ship had buried itself several feet into the ground. The sides of the ship looked dented and beaten up. The rockets at the end had smoke coming off of them.

"This better not be one of your whacked out, crazy, sadistic schemes, Chris!" Heather yelled.

"Whoa! Take it easy. This isn't my idea. Besides, the producers and I have a budget, you know!"

"You know what? I think he's right!" said Geoff, "Besides, the game's already over."

Noah started sniffing the air, and then he got a freaked out look on his face. "Uh, guys? I think we should run."

"Why, eh?" asked Ezekiel.

"That thing's gonna explode! I smell gas in the air, and for once, it's not coming from that guy!" he pointed at Owen.

"Hey!" said Owen.

"That thing it a virtual time bomb! We need to get out of here!"

Before Noah could even finish the last sentence, everyone was already running away. But then something caught Trent's ear.

Her turned around and saw a teenage boy banging on the window on the ship's door. He was yelling something that couldn't be distinguished because he was inside the ship.

"Hey, guys! There's someone trapped in there! We need to get him out!" yelled Trent.

Duncan sighed, "I'm on it!" He grabbed a crowbar from under his shirt and ran toward the ship. Geoff ran over to help as well.

After a few seconds of prying, the door finally flew open. The boy who was banging on the window fell out of the ship and face first into the sand. Duncan grabbed his arms and Geoff grabbed his legs as the carried him away from the spacecraft. Everyone made it inside the mess hall. They overturned both the tables and hid behind them before they heard a loud boom from the beach.

"Phew! That was close!"

"A little too close, eh." Agreed Ezekiel.

"Where'd you get a crowbar?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"I stole it from the arts and crafts center." Said Duncan smugly.

"Hey, what about that guy from the ship?" said Gwen.

Everyone looked over at the guy that Duncan and Geoff pulled from the ship. He had his eyes shut tightly and his forehead was beaded with sweat. He was wearing Kaki colored pants and a red sweatshirt with the letters GKND sewed on it. He had a pair of sunglasses on his head, which was completely bald. Leshawna went over to where he was laying on the floor.

"Hey, whit boy? You alright?" she asked.

The boy whimpered as he opened his eyes. Suddenly, a look of surprise, amazement, and pure awe came across his face.

The boy simply said, "Number 5? Is that you?"

**For those of you who have never watched KND, don't worry. I'll have all you need to know in the next chapter. So until then, HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Misson 2

**(A/N) Disclaimer: There are very few people who own TDI or KND. I did not have the honor of being one of them *sobs*. **

**Well, seeing from the comments, it seems like many people enjoy both shows, But I'm still gonna be as user friendly as I can for those people who haven't. So, if you are familiar with KND, you can either skip ahead to the story, or read this anyway for fun. Either way works for me :)**

**Numbah 1:**** His name is Nigel Uno and he is the leader of Sector V in the Kids Next Door. He wears khaki shorts and a red sweatshirt and a pair of sunglasses. He has a completely bald head. He speaks in an English accent. He has leadership skills that are beyond his ten years and can be a workaholic sometimes. He is known to have a short temper and hates distractions. In the series finale, he was accepted into the Galactic Kids Next Door to fight adult tyranny on other planets. **

**Numbah 2:**** his name id Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. and he is the 2 X 4 technology specialist of Sector V. He loves to invent stuff and cracking puns (usually very bad puns). He has a particular passion for flying and loves to go out piloting. He also has an interest in food and that interest shows in his weight. He was known to have a really big crush on Numbah 5's older sister, Cree, despite the fact that Cree is an enemy of the KND. However, it is to be believed that he likes Numbah 5 herself. He has one little brother named Tommy.**

**Numbah 3:**** Her name is Kuki Sanban. She is a member of Sector V. She is if Japanese decent. She is known as being the happy, blissful, girly girl. She is obsessed with her passion for Rainbow Monkeys and her room is filled with them and other various stuffed animals. She occasionally lets her aggressive side show, becoming extremely angry and sometime violent. But she is usually very optimistic, kind, and a bit ditzy. She has a huge crush on Numbah 4, although Numbah 4 is usually oblivious to this. Despite her crush, she gets easily angered by his insensitivity and crudeness. She has a little sister named Mushi.**

**Numbah 4:**** His name is Wallabee Beatles. He is Australian and has a very strong accent. His personality is that of a hot headed tough guy who acts before thinking. He usually gets himself into difficult situations due to his stupid actions. Although he is the most physically capable member of Sector V, he is also the least intelligent and is easily fooled by others. He is very protective of what belongs to him, and will go to great lengths to retrieve them if they are taken from him, despite the item's value or replaceablility. Although he continues to deny it, he has a crush on Numbah 3, which is somewhat ironic due to his dislike of girly things and Rainbow Monkeys (both of which are things that Numbah 3 likes). He has a passion for dodge ball and is quite good at the sport, as is his baby brother, Joey.**

**Numbah 5:**** Her name is Abigail Lincoln. She is second in command in Sector V. She is African American and is known to be the cool, laid back girl, even in the most stressful of situations. Numbah 5 is known for speaking in third person, calling herself by her codenumbah. She has a passion for sweets, particularly ice cream. She has an evil sister named Cree, who is an un-decommissioned member of the Kids Next Door (Numbah 11). Her trademark is her favorite red hat which she wears all the time.**

**Important KND info:**** When a Kids Next Door Member turns 13, they must be decommissioned because they are officially teenagers, and therefore no longer kids. When a member is decommissioned, they forget everything about the Kids Next Door.**

**The arch enemy of the KND is Father and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane (DCFDTL). The DCFDTL are five kids (three boys and two girls) who practically share a brain. When they speak, they say everything in unison, and the walk in a group at all times. They wear matching outfits. Father is the father figure. In the show, he is usually enveloped in a black silhouette (although there were a few occasions where he was seen without it). Father is able to emit flames from has being whenever he wants. He and the DCFDTL once became KND members through a series of complicated events.**

**Well, that's about all you need to know for now (but if you want to know more, go to Wikipedia and type in "Kids Next Door"). Let's get on with the story:**

The room stayed silent for a moment or two, until Leshawna finally spoke. "Oh, you mean number five in the contest, right? Yeah, I got fifth place. Why does it matter?"

The boy sat up and rubbed his head. "No, I mean, you're Numbah 5! That was your code name in―" He stopped suddenly. Then he got up and said, "Never mind. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

The boy started for the door when Duncan stood up and grabbed him by the arm, "Hey, man. You look a little familiar. You sure I've never seen you?"

The boy was about to jerk away when he looked at Duncan with the same wide eyed expression as he did with Leshawna. "Wait a second! You're Numbah 4!"

Duncan cocked one side of his eye brow and frowned, "If you mean I got fourth place on this stupid show, then, yes!" He let go and helped the rest of the guys turn the tables back over as he grumbled something about "stupid sticky buns".

The boy turned around the others who were standing in a group behind him. He looked at Heather, who was readjusting her wig.

He ran over to her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"N-numbah 3?"

"Grr! Enough! Why can't you just say 'third place' like a _normal_ person? And it's not like I need to hear it from you." Heather poked him hard in the chest, making him take a few steps back.

"Hey, give the guy a break, Heather." Said Owen, "After all, he's been in space for…" He turned to the boy, "Say, how long have you been in space?"

"Oh, you can't be serious, Owen!" snapped Heather, "You seriously believe that this guy has been in outer space. This is obviously Chris's way of squeezing a few more good ratings out of us before we go home!" Heather stormed out of the mess hall.

They boy watched her leave and then looked back at Owen, "Whoa! This is too weird! You're Numbah 2!"

Owen looked at the boy with a confused look on his face and said, "No, actually, I won!"

The boy slapped his forehead and let his hand slide over his eyes. Then suddenly he raised his head and said, "Wait a minute! Of course you don't remember! You're teenagers, so you all must have been decommissioned!"

"What in the world is that white boy talking about?" whispered Leshawna to Gwen.

"I have no idea." Gwen whispered back

The boy continued, " If only there was a way to― Wait! Maybe there is! I just hope it didn't get damaged in the explosion!" The boy, followed by everyone else, ran outside and towards where the ship was, which was now a large piece of mangled metal surrounded by pieces of smaller shrapnel. The boy started digging through a large pile of debris around where the ship landed.

"I would do that if I were you!" yelled Noah, "That thing could still―"

"FOUND IT!" exclaimed the boy, holding up a box like thing in his hands.

"And once again, no one listens to the guy who knows everything." Noah mumbled to himself.

"Alright!" said the boy in a loud voice, "I need you," he pointed to Leshawna, "you," he pointed to Duncan, "you," he pointed to Owen, "And that girl who stormed out on us, to meet me…" he looked around and took notice of the campfire pit, "Over there." He pointed over to where the campfire pit was, "Everyone else needs to stay on the island. After I'm done with them, I'll need to brain scan everyone to see if any more operatives are here."

"What kind of operatives?" inquired Gwen.

"All in due time." He answered, "NOW LET'S GO!"

"Now hold on a minute!" said Chris, "Now these campers already spent eight weeks at this crappy summer camp, and, according to their application forms that they filled out, they don't have to stay here!"

The boy glared at Chris for a moment, then addressed the crowd, "Well, obviously, it's your choice, then. But there may be a threat to all kids that you can help me stop. If you would be willing to stay here just a few weeks longer, we can take down the biggest adult tyranny this world has ever known! Are you with me?"

The group stayed silent for a while, then Owen spoke up, "I'm in! This sounds really cool! WHOO!"

"Izzy's in! Izzy loves secret agent stuff!" Izzy piped up.

"Sounds like a party! Awesome!" said Geoff.

"If Geoff's in, I'm in!" said Bridgette.

"We're in! EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Katie and Sadie said in unison.

Duncan shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey, why not? Whatever keeps me outta Ju-V longer. I'm up for it!"

Courtney thought for a moment and said, "I guess 'saving kids from adult tyranny' would look good on a resume. I'll help, too!"

"Why go home now, eh?" said Ezekiel, "I'm just starting to like the outdoors."

"Well, you guys will probably need my brains to do this right, so I'll stick around." Said Noah.

"Uh, riiiiiiiight." Responded Leshawna, "Well, I guess I'm in, too. This sistah's up for anything!"

"Anything to get away from my 'peppy-happy' mother back home." Said Gwen.

"I'm staying, too!" Trent said, mainly to Gwen.

"I'll do anything I can to help out." DJ spoke up.

"Oh oh oh! Me and Betty are in too!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"Um… my name is Beth, Lindsay." Corrected Beth.

"What could go wrong?" said Harold, "Besides, it's a chance to use more of my sweet skills!"

Well, I'M not sticking around here! Who needs all these losers, ANYWAY!" snapped Eva. "I just wanna go home and start my training for the Olympics!"

"Well, I guess I can't keep you here." Said the boy, "So everyone that wants to leave, get on the boat to go. Everyone that wants to stay, just stay here."

After a few minutes, the two groups were made. The majority off the campers stood together on the dock and only four ex-campers stood on the boat, ready to take them home: Eva, Tyler, Cody, and Justin.

"I'm sorry." Said Cody, "But I really need to go home. I promised my mom I would be home to help out around the house right after the show was over."

"Yeah, and I need to get back in shape for the football season." Said Tyler, "I'll miss you Lindsay."

"Aww! I'll miss you too, Tyler!" Said Lindsay. Tyler smiled when he noticed the Lindsay finally remembered his name.

"Well, I got a call yesterday from a modeling agency." Explain Justin, "If I don't go now, I'll miss my opportunity!"

"Don't worry! We understand your situations." Said the boy, "You have nothing to be guilty about. We all hope you return safely." After the boy was done talking, Chef got into the boat and drove out of sight.

Just then, there was a high pitched scream. It was Heather, and she was running to the dock. When she got to the end of the dock, she realized it was too late.

"NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH ALL THESE IDIOTS FOR ANY LONGER!" She shot a hard glare at Chris and said, "When is the boat coming back?"

"Well, actually, until everyone is ready to leave, it's _not_ coming back!" he admitted.

If looks could kill, Chris would have died on the spot with the death glare Heather was giving him, "You mean, until all these LOSERS are willing to leave, I'm STUCK HERE!?!?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much."

Heather just glared at him for another minute, then walked over to the nearest tree and started banging her head against it while chanting, "This is stupid! This is stupid! This is stupid!"

Everyone just shook their heads at Heather's pathetic display. Then Courtney spoke up to the boy, "So, who are you, anyway?"

The boy first looked down, then looked up at the sky, which at that time was just starting to turn into early evening as the edge of the sun dipped beneath the horizon. After a little while of silence, the boy said, "My code name is Numbah 1. But until you receive your memories, call me Nigel."

**(A/N) Sorry it's so long. It's mainly long because of the short bios up top. Also, if I ousted you fav character to go home, I also apologize. I spent a few days trying to get as many people as I could into this story, but there were bound to be a few people who I couldn't get in it. And if you feel that you haven't gotten your fill of drama yet, trust me, you'll get it! *rubs hands together maniacally* He he he!**


	3. Misson 3

**(A/N) Well, okay. Here's the next chapter. I'm initiating a few more KND members, so here are the short bios:**

**Numbah 362:**** Her name is Rachel Mckenzie. She is the supreme commander of the KND (after Numbah 274 joined the teenagers) and does a very good job at doing it. Her position is up at the KND moon base were all the major stuff happens. Aside from dealing with Numbah 86's hissy fits, keeping a million kids with tiny attention spans on task, and wanting to and almost did lose her job on one occasion, she enjoys working on the moon base. It is believed that she may have a crush on Numbah 1 (if you go around on YouTube, there's a lot of 1x362 stuff). She has one younger brother (363) named Harvey. **

**Numbah 274:**** His name is Chad Dickson. His was a KDN operative until he betrayed them by attempting to decommission all of the kids that were invited to his thirteenth birthday party, then attempting to send the KND moon base into the sun. However, although he was considered a villain, he helped the KND on several occasions, working in the KND Splinter Cell. After his treason, he joined the Teen Ninjas, lead by Numbah 5's sister, Cree. During his time in the KND, he was known as "the best there is". He his parents are also KND villains, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad.**

**Numbah 12:**** Numbah 12 was only seen in one episode, so she was never given a real name. She was invited to Numbah 86 slumber party and became her best friend. However, she betrayed the KND and their friendship when he gave the KND code module to the Teens. She does this because she was almost thirteen and knew she would be decommissioned soon. She figured that she would work for the Teens sooner or later so she decided to join them before her decommissioning. **

**Numbah 86:**** Her name is Frances Fulbright. She is the Head of Decommissioning. She has an extreme dislike of boys, whom disgust her with their "constant failures". However, she has a soft spot and really does want to make friends, but her temper always keeps other people away. At one time, she developed a crush on Numbah 19****th**** century, an Operative that was held in suspended animation for several years. Despite this crush, Numbah 86 still decommissioned him because he was technically hundreds of years old. She has two younger brothers named Patrick (AKA Numbah 85) and Shaunie (not an Operative).**

**_KND Info--_ Birthday Suit:2x4 (two by four) technology created by the KND. It prevents kids from aging. Used for missions that might include aging technology being used against them.**

**Code Module: The most important technology in the KND. It hold every operative's DNA (from a booger. Hey, their kids! What can I say!), officially installing them into the KND. Once an Operatives DNA is removed from the code module, they are permanently discharged from the KND.  
**

Owen went over to the tree were Heather was hitting her head and slung her over his shoulder. As he progressed to the camp fire pit with Heather saying some… less than desirable things to him, Duncan and Leshawna followed. Everyone else who had stayed retired to the mess hall.

Once Owen got there, he put Heather down and she sat down reluctantly. The Duncan and Leshawna also sat down when Nigel began to speak.

"Thank you for staying, guys." He said.

"Humph!" scoffed Heather, "_I_ wanted to get out of here, and I would have if I didn't miss the stupid boat!"

"Girl, you need to learn how to chill." Said Leshawna.

"I'll 'chill' once I'm away from all of you morons!" snapped Heather.

"Guys, guys, guys!" said Nigel, trying to get their attention back. Everyone pointed their eyes forward. "Listen, apparently, and not surprisingly, all of you have been decommissioned from the 'kid-only' organization, The Kids Next Door, or KND for short. All four of you have lost any and all memory of your adventures in the KND because of your decommissioning."

"Wait, when exactly does a kid get decommissioned from this… KND?" asked Owen.

"When a kid reaches 13 years old, they are officially a teenager, so no longer a kid. It is then that they are decommissioned." Said Nigel.

"Hold on, you're our age! What makes you so flippin' special that you remember everything?" retorted Duncan.

"Because," said Nigel, "Six years ago, when I was ten years old, I was admitted into the Galactic Kids Next Door, which is a very exclusive sector of the KND. But, I had to grow up too, so when my decommissioning came nearer…"

**Flash Back:**

_As Numbah 1's phone began to ring, he considered not answering it. After all he had a pretty good idea was the following conversation was going to entail, and he didn't like it. He was twelve years, eleven months, and three weeks old exactly, which meant that his thirteenth birthday, and his decommissioning, was next week. He was dreading every second that drew him closer to the horrid date._

_He eventually got up enough courage to answer the call. He sat on the sill of the wall sized window that overlooked that vastness of outer space._

_"GKND Operative Numbah 1 speaking." He answered._

_"Numbah 1? It's me, Ra― I mean Numbah 362."_

_"Oh, hey. Long time no talk." He said more casually, relived it wasn't the conformation call of the space decommissioning unit that was being delivered for him. "Uh, what's new?"_

_"Oh nothing much." Said Numbah 362. Nigel noticed a sad tone in her voice._

_"Hey, are you okay? You sound a little sad."_

_"Well, my birthday's tomorrow and…" her voice trailed off._

_"Oh…" was all Nigel could say. He and Numbah 362 were about the same age, which meant that she was talking about the big 1-3. He finally continued, "I sorta know how you feel. Mine is next week."_

_"Yeah, it's like everyone is avoiding me. Whenever I try to talk to someone, they either leave or stay silent. The only time I've talked to a person for the past week is for business, and that's boring enough with casual small talk in between."_

_"Same thing's happening up here." He consoled, "It's like I'm the plague or something! You'd think that turning thirteen was a deadly virus by the way these guys run away from me." They shared a small laugh, and then he continued, "You know, I think the reason for why they're so awkward is that they don't think I wanna talk about it, but…"_

_"… I sorta do wanna talk about it. I just need someone who will listen." Finished Numbah 362._

_"Well, I'm here." Said Nigel._

_So they talked for about thirty more minutes about being thirteen and the whole decommissioning process. Numbah 362 told Nigel about how the entire process was modified for a more efficient way of making sure the memories are erased. Apparently, when a kid is decommissioned, they are given an entire new life. They are moved to a new country and sometimes given a new background._

_"They try to change the kid's background as little as possible, because sometimes, it can change their entire personality. But sometimes, it necessary to be sure that the memories are never retrieved." Said Numbah 362._

_"Wow, that amazing!" exclaimed Nigel._

_"Yeah, and― oh, I never got to tell you. Chad and Numbah 12 got decommissioned after you left for the GKND." _

_"Chad? But I thought―"_

_"He was a good guy now? Well, it turned out that he only did the things he did to gain the KND's trust again so he could destroy it from within. But it's the strangest thing."_

_"What's strange?"_

_"Well, a piece of Birthday Suit tech fell into the decommisioner right as he and Numbah 12 were getting decommissioned. We thought nothing if it at first, but we did a few tests and it seems that their ageing process has stifled to about half."_

_"Really. Is that possible?"_

_"Yep, we figured that the effect will wear off in about three more years when they will be aged sixteen years, so we never found any reason to fix the problem." Numbah 362 laughed._

_"Where are they living? Do you know?"_

_"Yeah, in fact, all KND operatives that worked in or came from the U.S. go to live in Canada after they are decommissioned. I'll be going to live there tomorrow."_

_Nigel stayed silent for a minute, and then said, "If only, we weren't operatives, huh? Then we wouldn't have to go through this." Nigel was suddenly stricken speechless as his own words sunk into his head._

_"Yeah, if only. Well, I gotta go Numbah 1. I still gotta do a few more things before tomorrow. Good-bye, Nigel."_

_Nigel forced himself into reality just enough to mutter out, "Good-bye, Rachel." Then *click* the other side went dead. Nigel just sat there for a moment, contemplating the plan that had so suddenly popped into his head. Is it worth it? Is it too risky? Will it work? If it doesn't, what will happen? All these questions and more raced through his mind. But the most important question was the one that had him racing down the hall in a flash: What have I got to lose?_

_In what seemed like nothing flat, he arrived at the space ship dock, where all the space transportation units were stored, including his private ship. He fished the keys out of his pocket as he walked over to the ship. Its red paint was new and shiny, the surface was perfectly smooth, and his code number was painted on the side in stark white paint._

_He pushed the button on the side of the door. As he did, the ship scanned his finger print, recognizing it and unlocking the door. He was about to step inside when he hesitated. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and used the voice recorder to record a message:_

_"Fellow Galactic Kids Next Door Operatives," he said, "As you may have already known, I am turning thirteen years old next week, which means that my decommissioning is coming nearer. However, I do not feel like I should give up my entire life just for the sake of growing up. I don't want to forget any of the great things that have happened during my time in the KND. So, I am going to quit the Kids Next Door before it is too late, then try to make it on my own. I know it may seem cowardly to you, running away from my decommissioning, and maybe it is. But there are still too many things left for me to do. I give you my word that I will not use my memories to sabotage the Kids Next Door or anything related there of. It has been an honor working with you all. Good-bye and good luck! Nigel Uno, out."_

_He pressed the recording button again to stop the recording. Then he placed the phone on the floor and climbed into the ship. As he put the keys into the ignition and started up the ship, he looked out of the ship door's window and took one last look at the place he was leaving behind._

_In half a second, Nigel was thousands of miles away from the space station. Nigel had made his way around space before, so his sense of direction was extremely good. He knew exactly where he was going… at least he hoped so._

_After two and a half hours of flight, he finally found what he was looking for: the moon base of the KND. He didn't know whether or not he would be welcomed back with open arms, so he decided to take the back route. He landed his ship at the back of the structure and donned his space suit. Then he exited his ship._

_After a few seconds of looking at the back of the building, he found what he was looking for: a ventilation shaft. Now being a little older, he now wondered why there was a ventilation system in space in the first place, but, as desperate as he was for a way in, he wasn't about to complain about the practicality._

_Another thirty minutes climbing through air ducts was all it took until he came to where he was going. It was the hall way that led to the room that held the code module._

_He undid the vent and jumped in from the ceiling. He then ran as fast as he could toward the room so no one would spot him._

_Even though this room had over twenty locks on it, Nigel was met with good fortune: some newbie had left the door open!_

_He stepped inside and saw the code module sitting in the middle of the room. He walked over to it slowly. He picked up the small circular device in his hands, ready to remove his DNA from the machine and quit the KND._

_However, before he could do the deed. He heard a familiar voice. "WHO LEFT THE CODE MODUEL CHAMBER DOOR OPEN AGAIN?!?!" The door creaked open and a familiar face entered the room. Or maybe not so familiar. _

_"Numbah 362?" said Nigel as he put down the code module._

_"Numbah 1?" said Numbah 362. She was awe struck by his presence._

_Nigel was speechless as well. Numbah 362 had changed a lot in the past three years. She was no longer wearing her usual outfit of a tiger stripe print sweatshirt over a bright teal shirt, matching pants, sandals, and a samurai helmet made out of a colander. Instead she was wearing a grey, short sleeved sweater over a white button-up blouse, green jeans, and a pair of shiny silver high heeled wedges. And instead of a head of golden blonde hair, Numbah 362's hair was light brown, but still the same style. She was holding a box filled with numerous objects._

_"You've… changed" said Nigel, still shocked by her change in appearance._

_"And you're supposed to be in space!" said Numbah 362, "What are you doing here?" she ran over to him._

_"I have to quit the Kids Next Door before I'm thirteen." Said Nigel, "Then, according to the rules, I won't have to be decommissioned."_

_"Wait, what?!?!"_

_"I can't get decommissioned, Rachel! I don't want to forget all this! All that I've done! My friends, my experiences! I don't want a new life!"_

_"But, Nigel―"_

_Numbah 362 suddenly stopped when Nigel suddenly grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Rachel, the truth is, I would gladly forget everything, if I could only remember you. Even if you don't remember me, I don't want to forget you! The truth is, when Lizzy broke up with me, I realized that I really liked you."_

_Numbah 362 set down the box she was holding and walked past him. She took the code module and typed in a numerical code that sounded like it was fifty or so characters long. After the long, numerical code was punched in, a computer-like voice said, "Voice identification, please."_

_Numbah 362 looked back at Nigel and mouthed "I understand."_

_A tear welled up in Nigel's eye and rolled down his cheek as he said, "Nigel Uno!"_

_"Voice identification recognized. Nigel Uno." The device shook for a moment, and then spit out a slide holding the green DNA sample that was his only tie to the KND. He took it and, not really caring about being gross, smeared it on his sleeve._

_"Rachel?" he said._

_"Yeah, Nu― I mean, Nigel?"_

_"There's just one more thing I have to do."_

_Numbah 362 picked up the cue. She closed her eyes softly and the two moved in closer to each other to kiss. Just as their lips were about to connect, they heard another voice._

_"Hey! What are YOU doing here?!?!" The turned around and behind them was Numbah 86. And, like always, she had a seriously pissed off look on her face._

_"Nigel run!" said Numbah 362._

_Nigel was about to argue, but as Numbah 86 drew nearer, he knew there was no time. He darted past Numbah 86 and, with one giant leap, was able to heave himself back into the ventilation system and escape. _

_As he hurriedly climbed into his ship, he was in such a panic that he didn't bother to start it up properly. In his hysteria, he accidentally hit a couple of the wrong buttons, causing the ship to go hay wire. It blasted off into deep space in a flash with Nigel hanging onto the seat for dear life._

_When the ship finally slowed down, he looked out the window. All he could see was stars. There wasn't a planet in sight._

End Flashback

"And I spent the past three years just drifting in space. Fortunately, that whole time I was apparently drifting towards earth. I guess when I finally got close enough, the gravitational pull of the earth sent me hurdling towards earth."

The four campers where staring at him in awe while he told his story. Even Heather was shocked.

"All that stuff really happened to you?" asked Leshawna.

Nigel nodded.

"Wow, that's tough man." Commented Duncan, "I though Ju-V was hard core, but living in space alone for three years is like… wow."

"So what's that box thing you have there?" inquired Heather, pointing to the wooden box in his hands. She really didn't buy into this all the way yet, but the whole situation made her curious.

"This is a re-commissioning device. While in the GKND, I was working with the technology, seeing if I could recreate one after the old one broke. I always kept it in my ship so no one would find out about it" Nigel explained, "This device will retrieve all your memories of your past lives. However, it was a little damaged in the explosion, so the effect will take a little longer to work."

Nigel turned the handle of the box. As the little tune played as he did, they could hear the energy charge up inside.

Finally, when it was fully charged, a blast of light shot out from the box and hit Owen in the face, then another hitting Heather, then another hitting Duncan, then finally another hitting Leshawna.

"All you memories will come back in three days from tomorrow." Said Nigel, "As they come back, you may feel some side effects from your past life come in during that time, but there is no need to worry." Explained Nigel, "The other people here may be ex-operatives too. So I'm going to have to scan their brains to search for the memories to see." Nigel started to go to the mess hall. The four campers stayed behind.

"So, any of you guys think this is legit?" asked Duncan.

"I dunno." Said Owen, "Why would anyone make something like that up?"

"Oh, I don't know!" said Heather sarcastically, "Maybe if he was getting paid by Chris to freak us out, he would!"

"Well, I don't know about y'all, but Leshawna's goin' over to see what that white boy's gonna do next."

Duncan, Owen, and Heather started at her, a little confused about what she just said.

"What?" said Leshawna.

"Did you just address yourself in the third person?" asked Heather.

"I did?"

The three nodded. Leshawna shrugged and started walking over to the mess hall with the others following.

**Phew! Sorry about the wait. I've had a lot of stuff going on and… well, you know. Anyway, sorry it's a bit long. The next chapter will be here once I update the other stories. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Mission 4

**(A/N) OMG, this is the chapter's author's notes I've been dreading! There are like, a billion bio's I gotta do. Luckily, some of them were either already mentioned or only shown in a few episodes. Let's get started**

**Numbah 23:**** Her name is Virginia Sims. She went to the slumber party with Numbah's 86, 3, 12, and the undercover 4. Her KND occupation is the Incendiary Confectionary Munitions Agent (AKA, she makes candy bullets and stuff. I don't know for sure, but that's what the internet says.) I only saw her in the slumber party episode, but my sources say she also starred in many other episodes as well.**

**Numbah 13:**** He is never given a real name. As his code number suggests, Numbah 13 is considered a jinx. Also, he is also the poster child for nerdy-ness, as can be seen by his braces, glasses, and high pitched, nasally voice (but I personally think he's über adorable!!!). Nobody in the KND really likes him that much― not even his own team! However, Numbah 13 is still somewhat oblivious to his plight and is usually seen as being happy.**

**Numbah 19****th**** Century:**** His real name is Rick Strowd (I didn't even know that until I read it!) He was a KND member from the 1800's who was frozen in suspended animation thanks to an ice cream explosion. Being from so far into the past, he was raised on sexist ideals (in his time, girls weren't even allowed into the KND!). His sexist comments to the girls, which unfortunately included Numbah 86, got him one major butt whoopin'! Despite his sexist attitude, he is very chivalrous and is more than willing to help damsels in distress. Before he was stuck in suspended animation, he was on a mission to retrieve a very coveted cake recipe, which was forever lost when he was decommissioned (because he was technically over 100's of years old.). However, before his decommissioning, he developed a big crush on Numbah 86, who undoubtedly crushed on him as well. (Aww!)**

**Numbah 35:**** His real name is Bartie Stork. He works up in the moon base and has a very important job. He is in charge of summoning KND operatives when needed at the moon base. He also holds one of the passwords for getting into the maximum security vault ("Yipper"). His position gives him a lot of time to himself, which provides a lot of time for reading his collection of comic books.**

**Numbah 83:**** Her real name is Sonya (her last name is never given). Sonya tends to be a very perky, optimistic little girl. However, she is deathly afraid of the dark and will turn violent if threatened to be put in a dark place. She is easily spotted by her blonde pigtails and pink clothes. She is very good friends with Numbah 2's little brother, Tommy, and Numbah 84 (AKA Lee, who was the sector's Yo-yo specialist). She is the Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer of Sector W.**

**Well, that should be everything you need to know for know. There will be a few "inside references" throughout the story for those who have seen the show (which should be most or all of you. For those of you who have never seen the show, you'll still understand the story fine, but I'm too lazy to explain every little detail). So enjoy having shorter author's notes for a while! If there's anything else you need to know, I'll be sure to put it in here (I know there will be more needed info later, but that's still quite a few chapters away.)**

**Enjoy!!!**

Nigel made haste as he and the other four campers walked to the lodge were everyone was waiting patiently. When Nigel burst through the doors, everyone's eyes were looking at him.

"Listen up!" he said, "I need everyone to stand up against the wall in a line. I need to scan your brains for any KND memories so I can see if any of you were also an operative six years ago."

"Scan our WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Courtney.

"What kind of freak _are_ you?" said Gwen.

"Ah, c'mon guys!" said Geoff, "How bad can it be?"

"Dude! He said _brain_ scanning!"Trent said, "Can you imagine how painful that's going to be?"

"You don't need to worry about a thing… uh, what was your name?" asked Nigel.

"Trent, and there is no way you're sticking anything into my head, man!" said Trent confidently.

"Right, Trent." Said Nigel, ignoring Trent's comment, "As I said, you don't need to worry about pain. The process only takes a few seconds and is a hundred percent pain free!"

"You swear?" asked Bridgette nervously.

"I swear!" said Nigel to the group of teens that stood before him.

"AWESOME!!!" yelled Izzy, "I'm going to get a brain scan! I mean, I've had CAT scans before, but this seems so much cooler! OMG, how awesome would it be if I was in this KND thing, huh? I would be all like, 'HI-YA', and the bad guys would be all like, 'AHHH! Run before the awesome incredible Izzy gets us!' and everyone would be totally all, 'WHOO! Yay ya!' and it'd be so rad! Oh, my gosh! Hey did you know I have an IQ of 188! It's true. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As everyone listened to Izzy's ranting, Nigel took the opportunity. He lifted his wrist watch to Izzy's head while she was talking and a wide, green light scanned Izzy's brain. It took about three seconds, and Izzy didn't even seem to notice.

"Well, looks like you were an operative, uh, Izzy, right?." Said Nigel as he looked at the scanning results that showed up on the dial if his watch and wrote something on a piece of paper, "Here's your operative number." He handed it to her.

"Oh, you do it already? That was fast! Reminds me this one time I―"

"SHUT UP IZZY!!!" the room said in unison.

Izzy just smiled and nodded as she looked at the paper that was given to her.

It read:

_**86**_

Next in line was Trent. When Nigel did the brain scan, he looked at his readings in shock.

"What?" Inquired Trent.

"Wha… oh nothing. It's just I didn't think you would survive all these years. After all, you were a little, shall I say, 'luck challenged'?" said Nigel handed him another piece of paper.

Trent turned red with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck as he admittedly confessed, "Well, things haven't changed that much, dude!"

As Nigel continued down the line, Trent looked at it. It read:

_**13**_

_Pft! Figures!_ Thought Trent

Next was Gwen. After Nigel scanned her brain, he looked at her, then at Trent and said, "So you two are together, huh?"

Gwen looked at his oddly, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Nigel handed Gwen another piece of paper, which read:

_**23**_

After Gwen was Bridgette. After Nigel was done with the scan, he studied the results carefully.

"What?" asked Bridgette when she noticed that Nigel had been studying the results for a while.

"No offence… uh, what was your name?"

"Bridgette."

"Bridgette. Anyway, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure if I should trust you."

"HEY!" yelled Geoff who stood further in line, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing in regards to her now. It's just that back then, she wasn't the most trust worthy operative in the KND."

"But Bridgette's, like, the most awesome chick ever!" argued Geoff. Bridgette smiled at Geoff's efforts to stick up for her.

Nigel in reply said nothing, but instead scanned his brain right then. After a few seconds of looking at the results, Nigel said, "Funny _you_ would stick up for her!"

Geoff, at this time, was growing angrier by the second. However, Nigel spoke up again, "But perhaps over the years you two have changed." Geoff's face eased up again. Nigel continued, "I'll give you guys another chance. But I've got my eye on you." Nigel wrote their numbers on two separate pieces of paper.

Bridgette's said: _**12**_

Geoff's read: _**274**_

"I wonder what the big deal was." Said Bridgette as she put the slip of paper in her pocket after she read it..

"Beats me. But it's cool. We were in this KND thing together! I'm happy you were in it with me." Said Geoff as he put away his paper and hugged his golden haired beauty. Bridgette hugged him back and smiled.

After them, Noah was waiting, nonchalantly reading his book.

Noah didn't care about this whole thing too much, so he didn't even look up when Nigel did the brain scan or handed him his paper.

When Noah took the paper, he finished the paragraph he was on, then paused to glance at his number.

_**35**_

_Whatever._ Noah thought blandly as he returned his attention to his book.

After Noah was done, Ezekiel was next in line.

After Nigel scanned him and read the results, he tried in vain to muffle the laughs that were trying to burst from him.

"Hey, what's so funny, eh?" said Ezekiel in his heavy Canadian accent.

Nigel eventually regained himself and said, "Oh, nothing. Say, I bet you're a real ladies man, huh?"

"You'd think so, but you'd be wrong, eh. I just don't get the girls around here. All I said is that guys were better and stronger than―" he stopped suddenly when he felt all the girls in the room piercing him with evil glares.

Nigel again tried desperately to restrain more laughter as he handed Ezekiel his number.

Ezekiel examined his piece of paper. It read:

_**19**__**th**__** Century**_

_That's a weird code number, eh. Wonder if it means something._ Ezekiel thought to himself.

Lindsay was next. After her scan, she anxiously screamed, "So? So? SO?"

"Yep, you're in the KND, too." He said as he started writing her number on his pad. As he did, he said, "By the way, do you know anyone that was good with a yo-yo?"

Lindsay thought for a second then said, "Oh, Tyler was _amazing _at the yo-yo!" completely oblivious to the fact that Tyler was horrible at working a yo-yo. Nigel handed Lindsay her number, which read:

_**83**_

Then it was Beth's turn. Nigel brain scanned her, looked at the results, then said, "Hmm, sorry, but I don't see any memories here. You weren't in the KND. I'm sorry, uh…"

"Beth." Said Beth, "And don't worry about it. I just wanna help out."

"What about me?" asked Harold. Nigel brain scanned him, then shook his head. Harold shrugged. "Oh well."

DJ was next. Nigel brain scanned him, but it turned out that was wasn't a KND operative either. DJ didn't look to upset about. He actually looked really relived.

After DJ were Katie and Sadie. Nigel scanned them then looked at the results**. **What he saw left him a bit speechless.

"Well, were we in the KND?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, were we? Huh?" piped up Sadie.

After two or three seconds of silence, Nigel snapped out of it and quickly said, "What? Oh, nope. You weren't in the KND. Nu-uh. Nothin' here." He nervously moved on.

"Oh well." Said Sadie, "I wouldn't want to be in the KND without you Katie!"

"Aww! Sadie! I wouldn't want to be in it without you either!" said Katie.

"Aww! Thanks Katie. But did you get the feeling that that Nigel guy was hiding something from us?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Did you?"

"Oh totally!"

Courtney was the last one in line. Nigel looked at her before he scanned her.

_Hmm, something's familiar about her. But what is it? _ He thought. He shook the feeling and scanned her brain. When he looked at the result that came up on the dial of his watch, he was awe struck. He looked back up at Courtney. He could hardly believe it.

"Uh, excuse me? Nigel?"

Nigel snapped out of his trance. He wrote her number on the paper, then put a little heart next to it. He handed it to Courtney. She read it:

_**362 *heart*  
**_

When Courtney saw the little heart she wondered, _Is Nigel flirting with me?_

Nigel went to stand in front of everyone. He said, "Like the members of my sector," he gestured to Owen, Heather, Leshawna, and Duncan, "it will take a few days for the effects of the re-commissioning to come to full effect." He turned the handle of the wooden box and a beam of light hit the faces of everyone except Beth, Harold, DJ, Katie, and Sadie, who were standing behind him.

As everyone left the mess hall to leave, Courtney walked over to Nigel and said, "Nigel, are you trying to flirt with me? 'Cause if you are, you should know that I already like Duncan."

Nigel smiled playfully and said, "Well, something tells me that he might like that Japanese, black haired girl."

"Heather?!?!" Courtney started laughing hard, "Oh, that's a good one, Nigel! But seriously, I say this 'because I don't want you t get hurt, but if you keep flirting with me Duncan's probably going to kill you."

Nigel smiled and thought, _We'll see about that. Numbah 4 would never leave Numbah 3!_ But instead he simply said, "Alright, Courtney. I'll back off!"

"Thank you." Said Courtney, then redirecting her attention said, "Duncan! Wait up!" and she ran outside.

When Courtney was out of earshot, Nigel whispered, "I love you Rachel."

**I know there are quite a few surprises here, but if I were you, I wouldn't jump to any conclusions yet (then again, I know the ending. LOL). There is still much more to come and many questions to be answered. What is Nigel hiding from Katie and Sadie? Will Duncan choose Courtney over Heather? And how did Numbah 86 get so crazy? All this and much more will be revealed soon! :) **


	5. Mission 5

**(A/N) Alright now! Time to get this party rollin'! Let's find out how our favorite campers hold up in the next three days after their recomissioning. Oh, and all you really need to know here is that a ****Rainbow Monkey**** is a popular toy, T.V. show, and has various movies in the show. It also has a very catchy theme song. So, with that said, enjoy!**

Day 1:

Heather woke up earlier than everyone else, which was really surprising for her. She tried to go back to sleep, but all attempts were done in vain. Eventually, she simply got out of bed, got dressed and went outside.

While sitting on the banister on the cabin porch, she looked out to the campgrounds. The fresh dew on the blades of grass glistened in the morning sun and the horizon displayed a hint of a rainbow as the sun was barely peaking over the top. The only sounds that could be heard was the leaves of the trees rustling in the wind and the soft call of the seagulls.

Heather took in the scenery for a while, then closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The air was ice cold and refreshing and had the scent of fresh pine needles.

_Ahh._ She thought _it's so beautiful today. It's just makes me… happy!_

All of a sudden, Heather's own subconscious forced her back into reality.

_Wait a minute! It's Camp Wawanakwa! What do I care if It's beautiful or not… which by the way, it's NOT!_

Heather decided to take a walk to clear her head. She went over to the shore and walked by the calm lake waters.

"Man, I have a headache! Uhg! It's probably that stupid Nigel's machine that did it! Grr. I really hate that guy!!!" she grumbled to herself. She looked again to the colored horizon, then, without realizing it, started humming a cheerful tune. As she walked back and forth along the beach, the simple humming turned into "La la la la. La la la la. La l-l-l-laaa la la la la la. La la laaa la la la la..."

As time went on, the others started to emerge from the cabins, unbeknownst to Heather who was still walking the beach, singing in a quiet voice.

When Beth saw Heather walking there, this caught her interest.

"Hey, Lindsay!" she called, "What's Heather doing?"

"I dunno. Let's go see!" suggested Lindsay.

The two teenage girls sneaked down to the beach, making sure Heather didn't see them coming. Just as they were in earshot of Heather, she stopped "la la"-ing the tune and burst out singing,

"Oh, red and orange, and pink and blue!

Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys!

We Love YOU!!!"

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay loudly blurted out, "Is that the Rainbow Monkey theme song? I LOVE Rainbow Monkeys!"

Heather, who obviously heard Lindsay, spotted the two girls and shouted, "LINDSAY! BETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"Uh-oh! Lindsay, let's go!" said Beth as she grabbed the blonde girl's arm and ran back to the cabins.

_Grr! Those guys have a lot of nerve spying on me! I can't believe they heard me singing that stupid song! Hmm, why __was__ I singing that song anyway? I hate those idiotic Rainbow Monkey things! Whoever heard of a magical, techni-colored, monkey anyway? Those things are for children and anybody too stupid to know otherwise. No wonder Lindsay like them!!!_

Meanwhile, Izzy, who had just woken up and was heading toward the mess hall, happened to pass by Ezekiel, who was sitting on a log nearby, observing the birds in the trees, more than likely. Just as she passed him, she looked over and noticed that Ezekiel no longer looking up at the trees, but at her.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" asked Izzy.

The awkward teen quickly looked down in response, just to look up a full minute later to the sight of the red-headed, wide grinned, psychotic teenage girl an inch away from his face.

"AHH!" Ezekiel, surprised by having Izzy appear so suddenly, fell backwards off the log. "Izzy! Why'd you do that, eh?"

"Duh! I asked you a question, but I didn't hear you answer it. So I got closer!"

"You didn't hear an answer because I didn't give you one, eh!"

"Well, there must have been a reason you were looking at me! C'mon!" piped up Izzy.

"It's nothing. Okay?" insisted Ezekiel.

"C'mooooooooooon, Ezekiel! Pleeeeeease!!!" she whined.

"Okay, fine. I saw you walking by, and I thought you reminded me of somebody I knew, eh. Somebody I really used to like. Happy?"

"OOOH! Who is it?" asked Izzy.

Ezekiel sighed as he stood to his feet, "I dunno, eh. Just someone I can't remember. Now can you leave me alone?" Ezekiel walked away.

"Aww! You're no fun!" Yelled Izzy after him.

As everyone made their way to themes hall, they started to notice that something wasn't right.

"Hey, where's Owen?" asked Duncan "Not like him to show up late for food."

Since Owen being late for any meal was a peculiar occurrence, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ decided to see if they could find the large teen. After a few minutes of searching, they found him, standing in front of Chris's beat up old air plane.

"Owen, dude!" yelled Geoff, "What are you doing?"

Owen still continued to look at the large, flying contraption, as if he was in some sort of trance.

"Owen? Hello? Breakfast is starting in a few minutes!" tried DJ. Still nothing.

"Okay. This is getting weird!" said Duncan. He walked over to the over sized teenager and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hello? You in there, man?"

Owen finally snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh, hi Duncan. What's up?"

"Um, breakfast?" he said confused.

"WHOOOOOOOO! Alright!" He said happily as he ran towards the mess hall.

After breakfast, Geoff and Bridgette decided to take a walk on the beach together. As they were walking, Bridgette slipped behind him quietly. Once Geoff realized that Bridgette was no longer by his side, he stopped. Then, Bridgette jumped up and clamped onto his back. The momentum caused Geoff to run a few steps forward to keep his balance. They laughed as Bridgette continued to ride on his back as Geoff happily carried her.

"Hey, Bridge?" said Geoff after a while.

"Yeah?" said Bridgette.

"What do you think we did back then that made that Nigel dude so uptight?"

"Hmm. I don't know. But I'm sure we'll remember when those memories he told us about kick in!" said Bridgette.

Geoff thought about this for a minute, then smiled and said, "I guess so. Hey, you know what? I bet if I got another shot, I could have ridden that moose!"

Bridgette laughed and said, "Oh, Geoff."

All the while, Nigel was studying them from Chris's hide out tent (the one Chris used in the Psycho Killer challenge), checking for a change in behavior in the operatives to make sure the recomissioning was working.

"Hmm. Numbah 3 is retrieving some subconscious interests in Rainbow Monkeys, as well as Numbah 2 in flying transportation." He observed. "Numbah 19th century is starting to recognize people. No surprise that he recognized Numbah 86 first, since they spent the most time together before his decommissioning." Nigel then tried to restrain some laughter as he recalled the kiss that Numbah 86 and 19th century shared inside Father's giant ice cream cake. "But, it seems that Numbah's 12 and 274 are still clueless about their pasts for the time being. We'll see what come of that scenario. I just hope it's nothing I regret."

Day 2:

It was about 5:30 AM when Lindsay got out of bed the next morning. She had set her alarm clock for that early so she could take a nice, long, hot shower without Heather yelling at her to get out.

It was still a little dark outside since it was so early, which gave Lindsay an eerie feeling inside her as she carried her things to the washrooms. However, she soon dismissed it when she reached the brightly lit communal washrooms.

Lindsay looked into the bathroom mirrors and saw her hair. It was a big tangled mess that only a half hour's worth of brushing could cure. But despite how bad her hair looked, it really didn't bother her this particular morning, much to her surprise.

She was just about to remove her PJ top when suddenly she heard a loud pop. The next second, the lights went out and the washrooms became black.

It wasn't one millisecond later that a blood curdling scream of horror filled the air. Everyone suddenly arose to the scream!

"What's going on?" asked Bridgette as she along with the rest of the bass girls ran outside.

"It's sounded like it came from the washrooms!" said Trent. As he and everyone else started to run over there, Trent tripped on a rock and hit the ground face first, only to have his hand stepped on by another person a second later.

"Ow." He said. Gwen helped him to his feet. Trent smiled and said,"Huh. Never fails!" Gwen simply rolled her eyes as they followed the others.

Duncan reached the door first, but when he opened the door and tried to turn on the light, it wouldn't come on. "Hey, the lights won't work." He complained.

DJ then noticed that the fuse box was open and a fuse was lying on the ground.

"Hey, guys! I think I found the problem!" said DJ as he picked up the fuse. He looked at the fuse box and found where it had fallen out. Right as he popped it back into place, the lights turned on. Everyone gathered around the door to try and find out where the scream came from.

"It looks empty to me." said Courtney as she entered the room.

Leshawna also entered and said, "Leshawna's thinkin' there's something going on here!" She suddenly shook her head vigorously when she noticed that she was speaking in 3rd person again.

Duncan started searching as well. "Uh, guys?" he said, "You better take a look at this."

Everyone gathered around to find Lindsay curled up in a fetal position under the sink counter, rocking back and forth, eyes closed tight, shaking, and chanting, "I hate the dark! I hate the dark! I hate the dark!"

"Uh, Lindsay?" asked Harold nervously, "Are you okay?"

Lindsay didn't respond, so Harold gently touched her arm to try and snap her out of if. The minute he made contact, ***POW***!!! Lindsay hit Harold in the face, giving him a black eye.

"I HATE THE DARK!!!" she yelled when she hit him. It wasn't until after her reaction that she realized that the lights were on. She looked to where Harold lay holding his swollen eye. "Oops! I'm sorry Harry!" she said.

"Ow, that hurt." He said as he got up, "It's okay, I guess. Just be careful next time!"

Lindsay got to her feet as well and nodded as she smiled. She then noticed the awkward looks everyone was giving her.

"What?" she inquired.

"Nothing." Said Sadie, "But I thought you were afraid of bad hair cuts, not the dark."

The rest of the group agreed with the statement. Lindsay simply shrugged and took her things into one of the showers to do what she was there for.

Later that day, Courtney and Duncan were spending some quality time together on the dock. As Courtney looked out to the lake as they sat, she suddenly broke out a small memo pad and started jotting stuff down.

"What are you doing?" asked Duncan as he shifted closer to Courtney and put his arm around her waist. "C'mon, princess. Put that pad down and look at something more pleasing to the eye, huh?"

Courtney giggled and said, "Duncan, I'm just putting some thoughts down. Nigel may seem like the leader of this whole thing, but it's gonna be hard keeping everything organized. I'm just taking the liberty of putting myself in command is all."

Duncan smiled, "Why do you always have to make sure that everything is organized? Can't you just forget about it and enjoy our time together?"

Courtney sighed a little, "I don't know. I guess it's the way I've always been. I mean, it's like I've been in charge of something for my whole life. School elections, being program leader, I've done it all. I guess I just can't help but fight the feeling of being in charge. "

"Well, I don't know about you, but as long as we get to kick some butt, I don't really care about all the other crud!" said Duncan. He didn't really notice it then, but every word of what he just said was spoken in a perfect Australian accent. This made Courtney smile even more.

"Hmm. You know if you spoke in that cute little Aussi accent, I probably would have fallen for you sooner."

"What accent?" he said in the Australian accent again.

Courtney laughed, thinking Duncan was kidding. But the truth was that Duncan seriously didn't notice it. But, never the less, he found it kind of cute, so he really didn't argue.

Nigel was again watching everyone, observing more and more patterns of behavior.

"It seems as if Numbah 13's bad luck is still about him. But he does seem less of a geek than he was back then. Hmm, let's see. It also seems as if Numbah 5 is falling back into some old habits as well, talking in third person like she always used to." He pushed a button and replayed the clip from that morning. When he was done watching, he said, "It seems that Numbah 83 has rekindled her old fear of the dark, too. Man, I feel sorry for that Harold guy!" He laughed a little, then looked at another monitor, replaying Duncan's and Courtney's conversation. "And it seems like Courtney apparently has never let go of the feeling of leadership." He sighed as he looked at her, "Man, I can't wait till tomorrow's over. Then she'll get her memory back and realize who she _really_ loves!" he paused as he watched her and Duncan talk on the screen. "Boy, I wonder how she and Numbah 4 got together. All this time, I thought he liked Kuki. But I guess a decommissioning changes a person. Nice to know that thing will be back to normal soon, though."

Day 3:

After breakfast, Heather started walking around the campgrounds. It was as if she was looking for something.

After a few minutes, she found Beth and Lindsay talking by the arts and crafts center. When Beth saw Heather coming, she motioned to Lindsay that they should go, scared that Heather was still mad about eavesdropping. But before they could move, it was too late.

"Hey guys." Said Heather in a surprisingly sweet way.

"Uh, hi?" said Beth confused, "Hey, Heather? The competition's over. You don't have to put on a 'nice act' for us, you know."

"Oh." said Heather, a bit hurt, but then perked back up, "I guess I had that coming. After all, I wouldn't expect anything less after the way I treated everyone!"

"What's going on? I'm confused!" said Lindsay.

Heather continued, "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I guess what you guys did wasn't really that bad, and I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Okay, why are you being so nice?!?! I thought you didn't even _want_ to be here!" Beth firmly stated.

Heather thought for a moment, then smiled and said, "To tell the truth, I don't know why I'm acting this way. I guess I'm feeling a lot happier now that I've had a few days to sleep on it. Well, I see you guys later!" and with that, Heather skipped away, quietly singing "Rainbow Monkeys. Rainbow Monkeys. Oh, so very round, and super chunky!"

"Uh, was it just me, or did Heather actually apologize?" said Beth.

Lindsay whimpered and said, "I'll try and tell you once my head stops spinning!"

Later that day, Gwen met up with Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy. Have you checked out Heather lately? Man, it hilarious how nice she's acting!" said Gwen.

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Said Izzy. She was about to open her mouth to go on another long rant when suddenly, Geoff flew by and hit a tree head first. The girls looked in the opposite direction to see an angry moose snort angrily then walk away.

"That had to hurt!" speculated Gwen.

"Oh, he probably did something stupid to tick off that moose. Trust me! I've met some really idiotic boys in my time, and they are willing to do some really stupid stuff! Seriously, it's like they're all having a contest to see who's the biggest idiot, but they're too busy doing stupid stuff to figure out how to take the 'Idiot Test' or something! Am I right? " said Izzy.

Gwen paused for a second, then awkwardly said, "I, uh, I… guess so."

Meanwhile, Noah was off by himself, with his nose in a book when Beth happened to walk by.

"Hey Noah? Have noticed that Heather's been acting strange lately?"

"Haven't noticed. Don't care." Said Noah. He lifted his hand and was about to turn the page when the book slipped out of his hands. When the open book landed on the ground, it revealed that the hardcover book was just a cover to hide that he was really reading a Yipper comic book.

Beth, discovering the secret, started laughing, "Never figured you for a comic book guy."

"Shut up! I found with my stuff, so I decided to read it. Is that a crime?" defended Noah.

"Why did you pack it with your stuff in the first place?" speculated Beth.

"Why, does it matter to you?" said Noah as he picked up his book and comic book and walked away.

That night, Nigel was once again observing the campers from the many monitors inside the tent.

"It seems like Numbah 3 is getting her sweetness back earlier than her memories. And it looks like Numbah 86 has rejuvenated her anti-boy attitude. Wonder how she got so crazy though. She may have been hot headed, but this chick's completely insane!" he pondered this, and then continued his observations, "Numbah 35 has also unearthed his interest in Yipper comics. I bet being on the moon base all day gives you a bunch of free time."

While Nigel was busy with his observations, Chris happened to walk by the tent. He happened to spy the recomissioning device that sat in a back pack by the entrance. Since Chris was never the most trustworthy person on earth, he decided to "borrow" it to see what made it so special.

He was able to quietly take it from the bag and sneak away. Once he was a safe distance away, he started to examine the wooden box.

"Sheesh, what a piece of junk!" commented Chris. He pointed the golden colored tube that protruded out of the box to his face. "I wonder was makes this thing tick."

Before he could do another thing, the box spontaneously shot a beam of light straight into his face.

"OW! Ah, that hurts my eyes!" cried Chris as he dropped the box.

Hearing the commotion, Nigel went outside the tent to investigate. It was not much later that he spotted Chris rubbing his eyes with the recomissioning device at his feet.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT!!!" he yelled at him. "This is a very complex device and the last thing I need is you BREAKING IT!"

"Dude! Take a pill, man! Sheesh!" snapped Chris as he walked away.

As Nigel watched Chris walk away, he picked up the recomissioning device and just prayed that this incident was not a foreshadowing of what was to come.

Little did he know.

**So, the plot doth thicken! And the next day, everyone's memories are fully restored. Wonder what will happen! Review please!**


	6. Misson 6

**(A/N) Well, today's the big day ladies and germs. Sorry about the wait, but I assure you it was totally worth it! How will the campers respond to their new found memory? Let's find out, shall we?**

It was early in the morning when Courtney woke up. Everyone else in her cabin was still asleep around her. As she lay there in her bunk, she realized that this was the day that everyone was supposed to get their memories. She sat up and tried to search her tired brain for something different. A new memory or something she never knew before. But she was still too tired to think very much before her head started hurting.

She decided to get dressed and enjoy the quiet of the morning. Right as he exited he girl's side of the cabin, she saw Duncan coming out of the boy's side.

"Hi, Duncan. "She said sleepily.

Duncan yawned and looked over to her. "Oh, hi Courtney. What are you doin' up so early." He said in the aussi accent he used just the day before.

Courtney was about to comment about how cute it was when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Numbah 4?!?!"

Unlike his reaction to Nigel, Duncan stopped and stared at Courtney, letting what she had just said sink into his brain, "Wait a second! I remember now. That's what that number means. It was my―"

"Code numbah!" finished Courtney. "But wait what was mine. Oh, think Courtney think." She snapped her fingers as she raced through her brain, struggling to remember her number, not bothering to check the piece of paper the Nigel had given her three days prior.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers, "That's it! Wally, err… Duncan, I'm Numbah 362!!!"

"No way!" said Duncan in awe! "I knew there was something bossy about you."

"Hey!" Courtney pushed him playfully.

Meanwhile, Geoff, half asleep in the boy's Bass cabin, was half asleep. He was afraid to open his eyes and meet those of his fellow campers. This was due to the fact that, unlike Duncan and Courtney, he immediately remembered who he was.

_This can't be happening! I'm a traitor? How am I gonna face the others with this? Oh no, what's Bridgette gonna think of me? She'll never like a double crosser like me. I gotta make sure no one finds out I'm 274. The last thing I need is anyone finding out about this!!!_

But little did Geoff know of what was, at the time, going through Bridgette's guilty head.

_Why did I betray them? Why'd I did I do that to my friends, to Numbah 86? What if she's here? Oh, no! What about Geoff?! This is awful! No wonder Numbah 1 was acting so weird. I mean, I handed the code module over to the enemy! What am I gonna do? _

Bridgette sat up in her bunk. "I need to make sure no one finds out!"

"MORNING BASS!" yelled Izzy as she popped her head in the door. But, like Duncan, her voice was different. She had a distinct Irish accent to it.

"N-numbah 86?!?!" said Bridgette, recognizing the accent anywhere.

"Cool," said Izzy, "Yourecognized me, Bridgette! So, what's your numbah anyway?"

"I, uh… I…" _Oh crap! Oh crap!_

Suddenly, the sound of Chris's airplane passed by. Everyone, including the Gophers emerged from their cabins to see what was going on.

As everyone looked up into the sky, they saw Chris's airplane do a perfect loop in the air before landing flawlessly in the middle of the campgrounds.

"Wow! That was amazing!" commented Gwen.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Owen climbed out of the airplane. "Why thank you, Gwen!"

Everyone started in awe at the large teen, in disbelief that the guy who was afraid of flying was able to handle an aircraft so beautifully.

"OWEN!" said Izzy as she ran over, "That was soooo cool! But I thought you were afraid of flying!"

"I _was_ afraid of flying." Said Owen, "But once I got my memory back, I realized that it's actually my calling in life! I used to actually build aircrafts with 2X4 technology, you know!"

That was enough information of Izzy to put two and two together, "Numbah 2?!?!"

"You know it babe!"

"Hoagie! It's me, Fanny!"

"Really?!?! Wow, you sure are… different."

Meanwhile, Leshawna was watching from in front of the Gopher cabin.

_So,_ she thought, _Owen's Numbah 2, huh? Hmm, Numbah five never thought she'd see him with Numbah 86. But… no, it's too ridiculous. Hmm, but all those good times we had back then. All the things we did. Was there ever a… connection? A spark? We did accompany each other to numerous affairs. Did any of that mean anything?_ See saw Owen pick Izzy up and piggy back her to the mess hall. _I guess… not._ Leshawna felt a tear roll down her face. She really did used to like Numbah 2 back in the KND. But she never admitted it to herself before now. But admitting it now would be pointless now that he and Izzy were inseparable.

As Leshawna dragged her feet to the mess hall, Gwen looked over at Trent, who had just come out of the cabin.

"Hey, Trent." Said Gwen.

Trent looked over to her and painted a smile on his face. "Oh, hey Gwen. You get your memory back?"

Gwen nodded her head. "I remember everything now. How about you?"

"Uh, yeah, I remember the KND. Hey listen, I gotta do something real quick before breakfast. I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okay." Said Gwen. She turned around and walked towards the mess hall like the others.

Once everyone was out of earshot, sat on the porch and buried his face in his hands.

"Aw man! How_ embarrassing_! Here I am, thinking I'm really cool and popular, and now I've come to realize I'm actually a klutzy geek! Man, what am I gonna say to Gwen. 'Hey, since we all have our memory back, maybe you should know that I'm Numbah 13, the jinx everyone hates!' This is awful!"

"What's awful, dude?" Trent heard Geoff say.

"Gah!" the surprise of Geoff's sudden presence startled Trent. "Oh, hey Geoff. I was just thinking about my, uh, past."

"You embarrassed of your numbah too?" Guessed Geoff. Trent nodded and Geoff continued, "Yeah, I was such a jerk back then!"

"Oh, yeah? I was a klutz… and a jinx… _and_ a geek!" Trent stopped when he noticed Geoff's sudden grin. "Oh, maybe I've said too much."

"_You_ were numbah 13?!?!" Geoff bust out in laughter, "Oh, dude! This is awesome!"

"SHHHHHHHH! Geoff quiet down. I don't want anyone to know about this!" shushed Trent. "So what was your numbah anyway?"

Geoff turned red. "Um, that's a little―"

"What, private?" Trent interrupted, "You know my embarrassing little secrete. I need a little collateral info so I know you won't spill! So, spit it out."

"Alright! Alright! But don't tell _anyone_, okay dude?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone I was numbah 13."

"Okay." Geoff took in a deep breath. "I was numbah 274."

"What? You mean…"

"Yeah, I was a no good, low down, double crossing, using, backstabbing traitor! Don't tell ANYONE! Especially Bridgette. If she found out…"

"Dude, no worries. Your secret's safe with me." he and Geoff bumped fists as they walked to the mess hall.

As soon as the two buddies stepped foot inside the door, they were met with a sight that had the rest of the campers in a trance as well.

"Is Heather… cooking?!?!" asked Geoff.

"With Ezekiel?!?!?!?!?" added Trent.

And it was true. Heather and Ezekiel were busy in the camp kitchen cooking up something that smelled delicious. Both of the campers were covered in flour and the rest of the campers were watching in awe.

"Uh, Heather?" asked Duncan as he neared the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

Heather looked up from her work and smiled pleasantly, "Oh, hey numbah 4." She said. Duncan was about to ask how she knew his numbah when he realized the Numbah 1 had already addressed them by their numbahs. It was also then that it occurred to him why Heather was acting so pleasant. "Oh, right. Numbah 3!"

"No way!" exclaimed Gwen, "_Heather's_ Numbah 3? This is just too rich… and a little bizarre! I mean, it's _Heather_! How'd she change so much?"

"It was from her decommissioning." Said Nigel as he entered the room, "The deletion of her memories interfered with her personality, as it did with many of yours as well." Nigel looked over to Courtney and made eye contact, sending her a hinting wink. Courtney blushed and looked away.

Gwen walked over to Trent and said, "Yeah, I remember what I was like when I was a kid."

"Really? What numbah were you?"

"23." Answered Gwen, "I even remember having a little crush on this other boy. He was so cute and funny, too." Gwen kissed him on the cheek, "But I still like you more." Trent smiled for a minute, but the smile disappeared when she asked, "So, what was your numbah, Trent."

"Uh, you see, I―"

"H-hey! Ezekiel, dude! What are you making?" Geoff interrupted in an attempt to save Trent's secret. Trent mentally sighed a breath of sweet relief.

"Oh, just a little recipe for a cake I remembered pilfering from a well known enemy!" said Ezekiel. However, his usual "Canadian red-neck" accent was replaced with an English accent.

"Wait a second!" said Izzy, "Cake? English accent? Sexist attitude? That's… That's…"

"Oh ho ho!" Leshawna laughed, "Numbah 19th century! Izzy and Ezekiel sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!!"

"Sh-shut up!" said Izzy in embarrassment, "It was just a little peck, that was all!"

"Mm-mm! That's not what Numbah 5 remembered seeing, baby!" said Leshawna.

"Aw, give Izzy a break Numbah 5." Owen said. "After all, it was in the past and this is what we're doing now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, big guy." Said Leshawna. "So let's taste some of that cake, Ezekiel."

After breakfast that morning, Nigel stopped Courtney before she left. Everyone left the mess hall while they stayed behind, leaving them all alone.

"So, what do you wanna talk about Numb― I mean Nigel."

Nigel laughed, "Good ol' 362, still unsure about what name to use."

"What do you― Oh yeah." She said, suddenly remembering her phone call with Nigel when she flip-flopped between "Numbah 1" and "Nigel".

"Well, I sorta wanted to talk about, you know, us."

"U-us?" said Courtney unsurely, "Listen, I already told you, I 'm with Duncan. I mean, times change, right?"

"Oh." said Nigel a little disappointed "I get it. I just thought that…"

"I'm sorry Nigel, but―" without warning, their eyes met and it seemed like the entire world stopped in its tracks. As they stared at each other hypnotically, they didn't even seem to notice that they were moving closer and closer to each other. Or maybe they did notice, but did not want to stop what they knew was already started.

After a minute, Courtney closed her eyes and felt Nigel's soft, tender lips press against hers. As they stood there in the mess hall kissing, Courtney was a kid again, twelve years old, with Nigel embracing her gently and kissing her back. She was at bliss with all that was around her.

After about a minute, they let go and Courtney's mind returned to reality. She looked again into Nigel's eyes. "Wow…"

"Yeah, I… I know."

Courtney looked around the empty mess hall and said, "You wanna get out of here and catch up?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Nigel, "Let's take the back door."

They held hands and made their way to a more private location. But they had little knowledge about Duncan, who unbeknownst to them had seen the whole thing from the window.

A mix of emotions washed over him through watching the whole ordeal. Anger, sorrow, disappointment, heartbreak, confusion, among others.

"I don't believe it." Said Duncan to himself, "Is that all I am to her now? Numbah 4, not Duncan? I thought we had a special connection or something. I dunno." A tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away vigorously. Suddenly, he flared up in anger.

"Grr. Why do I frikin' care anyway?!?! She wants Numbah 1, FINE! She wants to dump me, FINE! If she doesn't care about me, WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT HER?!?!?!" He leaded his back up against the mess hall wall and hit the wall behind him with his fist. He _was_ upset, but he knew that he still cared, even if he wouldn't admit it.

But no matter how much he cared, did it even matter any more?

**Uh oh! What a mess of pickles! Well, sorry again about the silence, but you know how it is. Well, until next time, readers. Bye bye!**


	7. Mission 7

**Alright. Before we start, I got a special request that I just recap who's who. Thought it was a good idea, so here ya go!**

**Owen= Numbah 2**

**Heather= Numbah 3**

**Duncan= Numbah 4**

**Leshawna= Numbah 5**

**Bridgette= Numbah 12**

**Trent= Numbah 13**

**Ezekiel= Numbah 19****th**** Century**

**Gwen= Numbah 23**

**Noah= Numbah 35**

**Lindsay= Numbah 83**

**Geoff= Numbah 274**

**Courtney= Numbah 362**

**Beth, Harold, Katie, Sadie, and DJ= No one (yet? DUN DUN DUN!!! Ha ha LOL.).**

**Hope this helps! Now let's get cracking' on the drama!!!**

As the day went on, people started to catch up with their fellow operatives. Izzy eventually found Leshawna, whom she was looking for all day.

"Hey Leshawna." She said, "Listen, you're numbah 5, right?"

"Yep." Said Leshawna, "That's me. You're numbah 86, right?"

"Yeah, now let's cut the chit chat, I've got something I wanna discus." Said Izzy a little more seriously.

Izzy serious? This interested Leshawna, no doubt, so she was opted to ask, "Okay, what do you want to talk about, Numbah 86?"

"Look," said Izzy slowly, "You and Numbah 2 were close in you sector, right?"

Leshawna started to realize what this was about. She nodded slowly.

"Of course you were. And I now that me and Ezekiel, we had just that _one_ little kiss. In reality, it mean nothing. Especially compared to what I have with Owen."

"Girl, what are you getting at. Numbah 5's got stuff to do, you know."

"Alright, here's the bottom line. I know that you had a childhood crush on Numbah 2, but Owen's mine. So stay away from him!"

Leshawna was floored. Izzy had never acted like this before. Then again, Izzy wasn't Izzy anymore.

Even though she was still unsure about her feelings for Owen, she knew she didn't have a choice but to comply. Especially if she wanted to keep their newfound friendship.

Leshawna sighed, "Alright, I promise I'll stay away from him. It's not like I really liked him _that_ much."

Izzy closed her eyes and smiled a smile that would remind one of a chibi. "Cool. Later Numbah 5!"

Leshawna just stood there for a moment in awe about what had just happened. "Hmph! Numbah 5 don't remember numbah 86 being so _protective_!" she said to herself in a huff.

Meanwhile, Duncan was still peeved about Courtney and Numbah 1 kissing in the mess hall. But he knew that talking to Courtney would be a waste of time. He knew that either she would deny it or he'd get nothing but a big bowl of "we never really hung out as kids." Or "I know numbah 1 better, numbah 4."

No, he knew who he had to face.

"Numbah 1!" yelled Duncan from across the beach. Nigel, who was a few yards away, looked over at his former teammate. He smiled at first, but then seeing the pissed off look on Duncan's face made it fade away.

When Duncan got closer, Nigel said, "Is there something I can help you with, Numbah 4?"

"Something you can _help me with_?!?!" yelled Duncan, "Why don't you tell me what your lips were doing all over my girlfriend! Dude, I thought we were tighter than that!"

"Oh. You saw that?"

"Heck yeah, I saw it! What's with you? You already knew she was mine, and you have the nerve to make out with her?"

"Look, Numbah 4, just hear me out, alright?"

Duncan's face eased up. "Alright." He said, "Go ahead."

Nigel smiled, "You see, Numbah 4, when I returned to moon base to quit the KND before my thirteenth birthday, I met up with Rachel―"

"Her name is _Courtney_!" corrected Duncan harshly.

"Right. Well, I met up with her there and for the short time we were there together, we silently confided in each other our true feelings for one another. Numbah 4, I love her, and whether or not you want to admit it to yourself, she loves me."

Duncan closed his eyes and dipped his head sadly. He knew that Nigel was right in a sense, but he just didn't want to believe it.

"But don't think that means you'll have to be alone, Numbah 4." Said Nigel.

Duncan looked up, "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, Numbah 4! Don't tell me that you don't remember Numbah 3!" said Nigel, "I seem to remember that you had quite the romantic crush on her, despite your constant denial."

Duncan thought about this for but a moment. _Me and Kuki did have some great times together back in the day. She was so carefree and full of happiness. And she was pretty cute to boot! But who'd she grow up to be again… wait a second!_

"Heather?!?! You think I should go out with HEATHER?!?! Are you insane?"

"I think your confusing Heather from a few days ago with Heather right now!" said Nigel as he gestured towards a group of flowers nearer to the grass line where Heather happened to be. She was happily sitting in the middle of the group of flowers, merrily picking them one by one.

"Uh, yeah, even now, she's still not my type." Said Duncan.

"C'mon, Numbah 4, what have you got to lose?" pointed out Nigel. Duncan thought for a second then shrugged, took a deep breath and walked over to where Heather was sitting.

"Hey there, H-Heather." Said Duncan. _What the hell am I DOING!!!_

"Oh, hi Duncan. Oops, I mean, Numbah 4!" Heather giggled for a second, then stopped. She stood to her feet and looked at him in the eyes, "Wait a minute. Numbah 4?"

"Yeah, Numbah 3." Said Duncan, "It's me. And I was kinda thinkin'… you know how we…"

"Yes?" urged Heather.

"…How we, you know, were in the same sector and…"

"Yeah?"

"…And we used to hang out a lot?"

Heather giggled again and said, "I remember, Numbah 4."

"Well… listen, this is a little awkward for me. I mean, I just lost Courtney and I remember how much I liked you back in the day and all that. So look, I was just wondering―"

Heather put her finger to Duncan's lips, and then whispered into his ear, "I'll be your girlfriend."

Duncan beamed, then eased up into his signature cocky smile. "Awesome! Wanna take a walk, babe? We can catch up and…" Duncan stood right next to her and crept his arm around her shoulder, "…get to know each other better."

"If you wanted to make out, why didn't you just say so?" said Heather, grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the woods, "I've got a bubble gum lip gloss I've been dying to try. You like bubble gum, right?"

"Yeah, especially mixed with hot girl lips!" Duncan returned.

As the two ran happily into the woods, Nigel saw them leave thinking, _Now I have my sweet Rachel all to myself!_

"Hey, baby!" Nigel heard Courtney say from behind him.

"Oh, hiya, Sweetie." He said back.

Courtney smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

_Yep, she's aaaallll mine!_

**It's not my best chapter, I must admit, but I've been having a pretty suckish life in general lately. I have interviews out the wazoo and I still have to keep up with home work, so, yeah… But no need for you to worry. I'll be fine. See you guys next time.**


	8. Mission 8

**Happy "school's almost done" day, everyone! Or maybe... *ahem* Happy "day after memorial day" day, everybody!... Oh, nevermind. Anyway, let's get on track. Now I know the drama hasn't set in yet, but it'll all come out in the open eventually. So, let's take a look at some other couples that we couldn't get to last time!**

The very next day, Geoff was sitting behind the Killer Bass cabin, trying to clear his head and hopefully figure a thing or two out.

"Man, it's no use!" he exclaimed to himself, "If I tell her, she'll hate me, but if I keep it a secret, she's bound to find out eventually."

"Find out what?" said a voice behind him. Geoff turned around fast and saw Bridgette standing a few feet away, hiding half her face behind the corner of the cabin.

"Ahh!" Geoff fell backwards in surprise. "Oh, uh… it's nothing, really." Geoff picked himself off and dusted off his shirt.

Bridgette, however, knew better. "No, something's up. What's wrong?"

_Oh crap! What am I supposed to say to her?_ Thought Geoff frantically. _I can't tell her that I'm 274! She'll hate my guts!!!_

"I, uh… I can't tell you." Said Geoff quickly. A little too quickly, seeing as Bridgette was not convinced in the least bit.

"Geoff!" she demanded, "What's up with you? Why are you acting all weird all of a sudden?"

Geoff started sweating under his hat, searching his mind desperately for something to say. "Look, it's just… it's sorta complicated― Wait! No! That not what―"

"Complicated?" said Bridgette, "What do you mean _complicated_?!?"

Bridge, babe! C'mon, that's not what I meant. I mean…" his voice trailed off.

"What's wrong with you, Geoff?!?!" said Bridgette in a loud voice, "What's gotten into you? A few days ago, you were this really awesome party guy and now you're totally avoiding everyone!" Suddenly, it hit her. "…Hold on. Is this about your memories?"

"Bridge, I―" he heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm really ashamed of my number, and I don't want you to know what it is."

_Wha… __he's__ ashamed. What on earth could __he__ be ashamed of? I betrayed Numbahs 86, 23, 3, 4, and practically the entire Kids Next Door when I stole the Code Module and gave it to the enemy! What's __so__ bad that he'd be so afraid of everyone that he'd hide his face while __I__ actually have the guts to face everyone while keeping my secret?!?! And now he won't even tell me?!?!?_

"You don't want me to _know_?!?!?!" yelled Bridgette, "What do you _mean_ you don't want me to know?!?!?! I'm your girlfriend, Geoff! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!?!"

"Babe, please, you just don't get it!" pleaded Geoff.

"Oh, yeah right! And to think I believed you when you said you didn't vote me off!"

"WHAT?!?! Bridge, I'd never do that to you! How can you event think that?!?!" exclaimed Geoff. "And what does that even have to do with this?"

"Well, if you can't trust me with your dumb code number, why should I TRUST YOU WITH ANYTHING?!?!" Tears began to fill Bridgette's eyes. She turned her back to Geoff and wiped them away. Geoff came closer and put his hands on her shoulders, but she just shook them away. She bit her trembling lip as she fought to keep the tears inside.

"Bridgette, I promise that I'm gonna tell you. But now's just not the right time, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" she said. The shakiness in her voice appeared despite her efforts to sound strong, "And I actually believed you during the trust challenge when you said you trusted me. I guess I haven't outgrown my bad habit of making stupid mistakes!"

"Bridge…"

She turned around. The tears in her eyes were now streaming down her face, but the look on her face was tough and serious. "Have… have a nice life, Geoff." And without another word, she ran off with her face buried in her hands.

"Bridgette!!!" he yelled after her. He started running, but gave up soon after when he realized that it was no use. Even if he caught up with her, what could he say? Geoff rubbed his face and leaned his back against the trunk of a tree. He looked over to the direction of where Bridgette had run and said remorsefully, "What have I done?"

************

Meanwhile, Trent and Gwen were having a little talk of their own.

"C'mon, Trent!" said Gwen, "Tell me!"

"No way! It's too embarrassing." Trent resisted.

"C'mon, please! You _do_ owe me for kissing…" Gwen stopped to stifle some laughter, "Numbah 3! Hehe! And, I do recall that you said that you, quote 'would never forgive yourself for that one!' unquote."

"Hey, no fair!" protested Trent, "Who said that we were allowed to use blackmail?"

"All's fair in love and war." Said Gwen playfully, "Now spill! What's your number?"

Trent thought for a minute, and then a smile appeared in his face, "I'll tell you what, Gwen. How about I write you a song? I'd be a lot easier to tell you that way."

Gwen thought, then smiled, "Okay, on one condition, though!"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You can tell me in song, but you have to sing it to everyone on the island." Trent's smile faded, which made Gwen laugh.

"Oh, I walked straight into that one!" Admitted Trent, "Okay, fine. But you gotta give me a few days, 'K babe!"

Gwen nodded, and walked away, tickling Trent's shoulder as she passed by.

"Wow." He whispered to himself, "She's one hell of a woman!"

********

As Gwen walked along her way, she came upon Bridgette, who was sitting in front of the mess hall crying her eyes out. Seeing this scene, Gwen ran to her and sat down beside her.

"Bridgette! What's wrong?" said Gwen concerningly.

Bridgette, whose face was buried in her arms, gave her muffled explanation. "G-Geoff... I-I had t-to break-k u-u-up with him!"

"What?! But you two were so good together. Why'd you have to break up with him?"

Bridgette lifted her head and wiped her eyes. Then she took in a deep breath. "You see, Geoff's ashamed of his numbah, and it's like he's gone into hiding. He's totally avoiding everyone, especially me. When I confronted him about it, he would even trust me enough to tell me. I just thought I meant more to him than that! I just feel so betrayed. Why is he locking me out like this?"

Gwen hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder. "I can sorta relate. I felt the same way when I saw Trent and Heather kissing." Gwen thought back to that day, remembering something Leshawna did to help. This gave Gwen an idea. "Listen Bridgette. You're gonna be okay. I know you, and how much of a friend you are, even when the odds are against you. Just keep your chin up." Gwen held Bridgette's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "So, are you going to be alright?"

Bridgette, looked at her, smiled, and nodded slowly.

Gwen smiled in return, "Good! Now, if you don't mind, I need to have a little chat with someone!" and with that, Gwen stood up and walked towards the cabins.

Once Gwen was out of earshot, Bridgette stood up and ran away to a secluded part of the woods. Once there, she burst out in tears again.

"No, Gwen! No! You don't know me! You don't know how I betrayed you and Izzy and Heather and Duncan and everyone in the KND. You don't know how I joined forces with Chad and Cree and the Teens and how much of a backstabber I am to practically everyone here! No, Gwen. I'm not a good friend. I'm barley a friend at all."

Bridgette sat down on a log and cried and cried and cried.

**Okay, now we're getting somewhere. And luckily, I have a good idea about what the next chapter is gonna be. So once I update my other three stories, I'll be sure to update right away. Until next time, readers!**


	9. Mission 9

**I know that I promised that I would update soon, but I've had too much crap going on, that the idea I had for this chapter flew straight out of my head. But I think I sorta get it now. So again, sorry for the incredibly long wait. So let's see what happens now!**

It was now early in the evening. Leshawna was aimlessly walking around camp. She really had nothing better to do, not to mention that she wanted to avoid Owen. After that talk with Izzy… whoa, she had no idea what to think if it. Bizarre, crazy, a little heartbreaking.

Despite her best efforts to steer clear of Owen, she ended up bumping into him. Where they met seemed to be a little too out of the way to be a coincidence. Was Owen looking for _her_?

"Leshwana!" said Owen, sounding a little out of breath, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh, hey Owen." Said Leshawna a little awkwardly. "What's up?"

"Listen, Numbah 5," said Owen, "I know that Izzy talked to you today, and I wanted to make sure that you were, you know… okay. I mean, I know how she can be."

"Right." Said Leshawna. She really didn't know if there as anything better that she could have said.

Owen rubbed the back of his head nervously. He knew that this was a little uncomfortable, but he knew that he had to say it. "Numbah 5, I also know that when we were kids, you liked me."

Leshawna took a deep breath, then said as unemotionally as she could muster, "It's fine, Owen. It's not that big of a deal. You and Izzy should be together."

"You think that's what I want to talk about? Whether to be together or not?"

Leshawna looked at him confused, "Well… yeah. Why? What did _you _want to talk about?"

"Well, I think it's a little apparent to the both of us that dating would not be a good idea. You're a good team mate and an awesome friend, but I think we both know that it wouldn't work now." Leshawna nodded, "But does that really mean that we can't still hang out? You know, like we used to back in the old days!"

Leshawna smiled, "Owen, Numbah 5 would like that! You were a cool guy back then. Hey, you're a cool guy now! But what about Izzy. She seems to be a little bit of the jealous type."

"I'll talk to her, don't worry. See ya later Numbah 5!!!" Owen walked back towards the cap grounds. As he did, Leshawna couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Now that I think about it, Numbah 5 and Numbah 2 would have made us a cute couple. But Leshawna and Owen… yeah, now that I think about it… not so much!"

**************

Meanwhile, Duncan and Heather were sitting together in the woods. They had just finished making out with each other and were taking a break. Duncan had his back against a tree while Heather was just resting in his lap. They weren't sleeping, just spending time together. But soon, the silence started to get to the both of them.

"So…" said Duncan.

"So…" Heather said back. A few more awkward seconds went by. "This sorta reminds me of that one challenge where Chef left us for dead in the heart of the woods. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Said Duncan, "You crawled into my lap just like this and seduced me and the big guy to get all our stuff!"

Heather giggled, "Sorry about that." Duncan laughed a little before it was once again uncomfortably silent, with only the sounds of the resident wildlife barely filling the air.

Duncan cleared his throat as he was about to say something else, but then changed his mind and rested his head back on the tree trunk.

_Wow! This is a little more awkward than I bargained for_ Thought Duncan. _Why is this so weird? It should be easier than this. Right? Maybe I just need a little time. Yeah, after a day or two, this will be totally cool. After all, Courtney may be gone, but Heather still just as much of a babe._

Whilst Duncan was deep in his thoughts, Heather was also doing some thinking.

_Why is this so hard? This was my dream come true as a kid. After all this time, me and Numbah 4 are together. That's all I ever wanted! But then, why can't I think of anything to say? Maybe I just need a little while to get used to it._

Both of them had the same exact thought in mind. But little to their knowledge, someone else, who had seen everything, knew better.

_Why do I care? I don't care! Why should I care?... I do care, don't I? But why? It's just Numbah 3! Besides, she always wanted Numbah 4. I should just let this be. After all, why would she ever love me? For one thing, we barely had any face to face time at all. I doubt that she even knew I ever existed. But all that time up in the moon base gave me a lot of time to think this through. I watched her with the KND's satellite and found how sweet and kind she is, yet how strong she could be. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her, that I loved her. Oh, it doesn't matter anymore! Now that she's grown up into Heather, I bet she'd do more than forget me. She'd more likely disown me! But now that she's Numbah 3 again, what am I supposed to think!_

Duncan looked down at Heather and said, "Hey, you wanna get out of here, it'll be dark in a little while."

"Okay, good idea." Said Heather as she sat up.

The person that was kneeling on the forest floor while peeking through the bushes knew that he would be dead if he was caught. Quickly, he stood up and sprinted away. He made it quite a ways away from where Heather and Duncan was when he tripped on a root. He knew that Duncan and Heather would be where he was soon. He could hear them coming. Panicking, he snatched the comic book from his back pocket, slid over to a nearby tree trunk, and pretended to read. Right at that moment, Heather and Duncan walked through to where he was.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" Duncan asked when he saw him there.

Noah looked at the couple nonchalantly and simply said, "Reading. Why?"

Duncan shrugged, "Whatever dude. C'mon Heather." The two stated to walk away, then Heather looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye innocently.

_Good ol' Numbah 3_ I thought Noah _If only you knew how much I love you!_

**I know that I may be a little too obsessed with Heather X Noah for my own good, but, I dunno. I like it. Well, see you next time!**


	10. Mission 10

**Good news and bad news, boys and girls. Good news is that I started college! YAY! Bad news is, this will leave me a little less time for stories. That in NO way means that I'll stop writing. On the contrary! I have a bunch of awesome stories lined up behind those I already started! But if you notice that I haven't been updating for a while, you know why. So with that said, here's the next chapter.**

It was early the next morning. After a day of recuperating their memories, the teens finally let the realization sink in, which, depending on who you're thinking about, was either good news or bad news.

If you were thinking about Geoff, it was definitely bad news!

Gwen was walking all over camp, trying to track Geoff down. She was unable to find him yesterday, but she wasn't going to give up until she talked to him.

"Geoff!" she called, "Where are you?! I need to talk about you and Bridgette!"

Little did Gwen know that it was that very reason why Geoff was hiding from her. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about the "good ol' days".

_Why does Gwen want to find me so bad? _Thought Geoff from his hiding spot behind the Killer Bass cabin. _Bridge and me broke up! Can't people just leave it at that?_

"There you are!" Gwen's voice popped up from behind him. Geoff nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to face a "not-so-happy" Gwen staring back at him.

"Hiya… Gwen." he said. Pausing for but a moment, he continued, "So, how's it―"

Before Geoff could say another word, Gwen slapped him across the face, causing him to walk backwards into the cabin wall. "What the hell is wrong with you Geoff?!?!" Demanded Gwen, poking him hard in the chest, "Why did you break up with Bridgette. Did you know I found her in tears yesterday? Bridgette never cries! What were you thinking?!?!"

"Look, it was for her own good." said Geoff. He realized a second too late that what he said was not the right thing to say. "No! Wait! That's not what it―"

"_For her own GOOD!!!" _ yelled Gwen, "Tell me, were you _born_ with no brains in your head, or did you dig them out with a fork later in life?"

"Gah!" exclaimed Geoff, slapping his forehead in distress, "That's not what it sounds like! I didn't want to hurt her!" Again, Geoff realized a second to late that his words were about to get him in yet another heap of trouble. "No! That's not what I meant to―"

"You didn't want to hurt her, huh?" said Gwen angrily, "Yeah, good job, Geoff! Breaking up with a girl, who's really into you, for no reason at all is a great way to keep a girl from getting hurt!"

Geoff sighed, "Look, it's… it's just… it's complicated, alright?"

"What's complicated? You guys were _perfect_ for each other! Before yesterday, you guys―" Then Gwen realized something, "Wait a second."

"No! Gwen, this has nothing to do with―"

"You broke up with Bridgette…"

"I'm telling you, our memories are not related―"

"Because of your number?!?!"

Geoff sighed, "Yes, alright. But it's more than that. It's not just my number, or my past status, or even what kind of an agent I was back in the day. It was what I _did_ that I'm ashamed of, and I didn't want Bridge to realize that she was dating a jerk like me. She's better than that! She's _deserves_ better than that!"

"She also deserves better than to have her heart broken without knowing why!" pointed out Gwen.

Geoff stayed silent for a while, until finally, he said, "You know what, you're right. She does deserve to know the truth." Geoff took in a deep breath, "Thanks Gwen."

"Just go talk to her!" Gwen said back.

Geoff nodded, and walked out into the campgrounds. But little did Gwen know that it wasn't to find Bridgette.

For Numbah 274, the time for talking was over. Way over.

Meanwhile, Owen had set Izzy down to talk about Leshawna, also known as Numbah 5.

"No way, Owen!" insisted Izzy in her thick Irish accent, "You start being all 'buddy-buddy' with Numbah 5 again, and before you know it, old feelings are starting to creep back to you. Then it's gonna have to come down to a choice: her or me!"

"C'mon Izzy!" said Owen, "Me and Numbah 5 had our… moments, but that's waaaaaay over! You gotta believe that!"

"Me and Numbah 5 aren't even friends! She didn't even come to my slumber party when we were kids."

"Well," though Owen, "Maybe Numbah 86 and Numbah 5 weren't friends, but do you think Izzy and Leshawna could be friends?"

"Hmm…" thought Izzy, tapping her chin.

"Please? With whipped cream and chocolate syrup and those little green sprinkles on top?" begged Owen.

"Fine. But I've got my eye on her! One wrong move, and she's gonna be '86ed', if you know what I mean."

Owen laughed nervously, "Yeah, uh, thanks Izz―" Izzy interrupted him with a big kiss.

"Okay, bye!" she chirped gleefully before she skipped away.

Chris, all the while, was quietly watching everyone while leaned up against a tree, his face a little hidden by the shade.

"I don't get it!" he whispered to himself, "A few days ago, I couldn't care less! But now, all this KND mumbo jumbo makes me sick! Especially that Nigel kid! What is it about that kid that makes my skin crawl?"

"Attention all KND operatives!" Nigel's voice said over the PA system, "Report to the mess hall for a mission briefing. It's time to end this, once and for all!"

Chris grumbled, "I really hate that kid!"

**A little short (okay, really short), but to the point. Anyway, I hope to post again really soon! Bye!!!**


	11. Mission 11

**(A/N) Found some spare time. Thought I'd update. You know, writing this was not as easy as I thought. Not to say it's too hard, but I thought that it would be really easy. But a challenge is fun, right? Anyway, this one has a reference to a particular KND episode. If you don't remember or never saw it, Nigel explains the whole situation, so no worries! SO without further ado, here's the next chappie for you to enjoy!**

"Alright, operatives!" said Nigel, standing on a chair in front of the room. Everyone turned to face him. "Now that your memories have been replaced, time to tell you what exactly is going on."

"That'd be a good idea." Noah said in a bored tone. In truth, he really didn't care about what Nigel had to say. He was still trying to figure out why he still had feelings for Heather, aka Numbah 3, even after all those years.

"Okay, team!" said Nigel, "Now I suppose that all of you still remember Father. Am I right?" Everyone nodded and murmured general comments of agreement. "Well, I don't know all the details, but I do know that whatever threat is coming, it has to do with him."

"How do you know?" asked Courtney. Nigel looked at her when she spoke, causing her to blush. Duncan rolled his eyes in disgust, turning away to smile at Heather. Heather smiled back at him, then turned away awkwardly.

"I'm glad you asked, Courtney." said Nigel. If you can remember, you know that when Father stole the Code Module all those years ago, he computed it into his system so he would have the DNA of all the KND operatives."

"Oh, that! I remember!" said Izzy, "That was the night of my slumber party. The party that _someone,_" she glared at Leshawna, ", refused to come to."

"Gimme a break, Izzy." said Leshawna, "I just didn't wanna go to a slumber party. Nothin' personal!"

"Oh yeah! Sure" said Izzy in a scornful, sarcastic voice.

"People! Focus!" Nigel said loudly, "I realize there's a little tension, but take it easy. Now, as I was saying. Father stole the Code Module, but me and my sector were able to infiltrate Father's house, steal it back, and bring it back to the moon base before the next inauguration of the new KND operatives."

"Oh yeah!" said Owen, "That was when my little brother, Tommy, got accepted." Owen stopped for a second, "GREAT CUMQUATS OF THE GOBI DESERT! I have a little brother! I totally forgot!"

"We'll have time to go into that later numbah 2." said Nigel, "But your right. That was when Tommy got accepted into the KND. But that was also when Father used the information from the module to turn every KND operative into animals. However, Tommy was able to save the KND by taking his DNA out of the module and putting in Father's DNA, turning him into an animal and giving Tommy the opportunity to shut down the machine, which in turn turned everyone back into a human."

"Ulck! Don't remind me of that!" said Courtney, "I can still feel the fleas from when I got turned into a monkey!"

Nigel chuckled a little before continuing. "Anyway, because of that dilemma, Father officially became a member of the KND. Although I thought I picked up cross feed on the radio on my ship while I was floating out there, overhearing some say that they caught father and decommissioned him. However, something deep inside me says that it's not over."

"What makes you say that?" asked Lindsay nervously.

"The decommissioning process, I've learned," explained Nigel "Is unable to completely erase memories. It just erases the way to retrieve those memories. But to make sure that they never find those memories, the KND decommissioning team tries to cover up those memories by replacing them with different ones they make up. Although it works perfectly fine with thirteen year olds, no one knows for sure if it works on full grown adults."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" asked Duncan, a little annoyed with the whole situation, rather than worried.

"I say we make a base of operations on this island to track down father, and make sure his memories are gone forever." said Nigel.

"Sounds good to me!" said Heather, mainly because she just wanted to leave. "Let's get out of here."

Since Nigel had explained the plan to everyone, he didn't object to the adjourning. So everyone left the mess hall. Courtney was about to leave, but noticed that the buckle on her shoe was loose. So as everyone left, she bent down to adjust it. Duncan noticed that Courtney was staying behind, and decided to stay behind as well.

Duncan took in a deep breath. "So, Courtney." he said smoothly, "How are things with your new boyfriend?"

Courtney sat up in shock. _Oh crud! _She thought. _I totally forgot I asked Duncan out before all this! Not good!_

"Oh, you found out, huh?

"Yeah. I mean… you know. I'm fine with it and all. After all… well," Duncan laughed a little at his lack of words.

"I know what you mean." said Courtney, "I like Nigel, and you've got… uh…"

"Numbah 3?" finished Duncan, "Yeah, Heather's pretty cool. Uh, not to say _you_ weren't cool. I mean, you were totally cool! I mean, you still are cool, I just, uh…"

Courtney chuckled a little. "So it looks like bad boy Duncan is breaking down?" she joked.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, I'm kidding." laughed Courtney. She sighed, "So I guess this is… goodbye?"

Duncan stopped for a moment. "You… you don't even wanna be friends?" Duncan said sadly.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to be friends. But, I don't know… It would be too awkward. I mean, me, your ex-girlfriend dating your best friend, and you dating... uh, 'her'. It's too complicated."

Duncan started to panic on the inside, "Wait! Court! I won't mind it! Me and Nigel talked it out! I'm cool with it! Honest! I―"

"Duncan…" she said sadly, "I'm sorry. I don't think I would be able to handle the stress of being with Nigel and being friends with you. I need to part ways with you."

"But―" Duncan started to protest, but Courtney had already walked away. When she left the mess hall, he sat down at the nearest table and sat there for a moment. He slammed his head down on the table top and pounded his fist on it with a loud bang. "Damn it!" he shouted aloud to himself, "What's wrong with me?" He stood up and, in an impulse of rage, overturned the table. "What can't I deal with this? Why do I care?"

"The same reason I care!" said a voice. Duncan turned to see Noah standing there.

Duncan got angrier, "WHY DO YOU CARE!!! This isn't even about you!" he yelled. "And what are you doing here anyway, Noah."

"I saw you and Courtney talking, and when she left, I made a decision to talk to you!" he said in an even, non-intimidated voice. "And I'm Numbah 35."

Duncan looked at him oddly for a second, "Sorry, who?!?!"

Noah sighed, "No surprise there. No one ever noticed me back in the old days. After all, my only job was sitting on my ass, making calls to earth for kids to come to the moon base!"

Duncan calmed down a little, "Oh yeah." he said in a huffy way, "But what do YOU have to do with me and Courtney?"

"Nothing." he said simply, "But the reason I'm involved is because―" The words the he had planned to just spit out suddenly stopped in his mouth.

"Yeah?!" said Duncan, getting more annoyed by the second.

"I―" Noah sighed, "Forget it! It's not important!" Noah started to leave, but didn't even take to steps before he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and drag him back. Noah turned around, and Duncan grasped his shirt, hoisting him off the floor in a threatening manner.

"I'll be the judge of whether it's damn important or not!" Duncan growled, his teeth bared like a dog's.

"Fine!" said Noah, "I'm in love with Numbah 3! Okay?!?!"

Duncan kept holding him in the air for a few moments more, glaring at him as he let the words sink in. Then he dropped Noah, who landed on his feet hard, causing him to kneel when he landed. Noah picked himself up, but before he could do another thing more, Duncan was already gone.

_I love Numbah 3._ Though Duncan as he walked, _But I think I still love Courtney. Is this why I've been feeling like crap lately?_

Duncan leaned up against a tree. He saw Heather by the shore, dipping his feet in the tide. He turned his head and saw Courtney, sitting next to Nigel, talking.

_Damn, I hate my life right now!_

**(A/N) The next update won't be too long! At least I hope! I'll try hard to get the next chapter up soon! See you next time!**


End file.
